Meu Adorável Hóspede
by JosyZiane
Summary: Sem um teto para chamar de seu Tommy irá encontrar um lar onde menos esperava. Uma nova amizade e mais que isso, alguém para chamar de lar.
1. Chapter 1

Resolvi postar a história aqui por que percebi que há muitas fanfics FLOMMY, mas poucas estão concluídas. Se você é daqueles Olicity que não suporta outro ship, por favor, apenas não leia.

Os personagens não pertencem a mim.

História puramente ficcional feita de fã para fã

Faz parte de uma Realidade Alternativa, assumindo que não há a destruição dos Glades, Malcolm Merlyn não é um vilão aqui.

Está história já está sendo postada em outro site, se você a vir por aí, é a mesma autora, porém com Id diferente. Aqui os capítulos estão melhores editados, é provável que você encontre uma palavra ou outra diferente.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Preparando-se para encerrar o expediente no Verdant, Tommy reflete sobre o grande giro que dera a sua vida nas últimas semanas. Seu pai havia cancelado sua mesada, o deixando totalmente falido, todos os cartões bloqueados, perdeu o apartamento, a namorada para o ex dela e que por sinal é o seu melhor amigo, _ou seria?_ E para completar ele descobriu que esse mesmo amigo vem mentindo para ele no último an assassino que alguns temem e outros idolatram o qual foi nomeado por Vigilante. Apaga algumas luzes, deixando apenas as sobre o bar acessas, ele saiu.

0o0o0o

Felicity está cansada. Ah, como está cansada, já faz mais de uma hora que ela estava sobre os monitores dos computadores no subsolo, em baixo da boate de Oliver e seu amigo Tommy, espreitando e esperando que o segundo se fosse para que ela pudesse finalmente ir. Ela ouviu rumores de que ele teria descoberto o segredo do amigo, mas ela que não iria arriscar que ele a visse saindo da _cave_. Portanto, assim que ele se vai, ela imediatamente, poderia dizer que quase correndo, segue rumo à saída. A meio caminho, quando ela passa pelo bar, para bruscamente. Todas aquelas bebidas caras ali dispostas nas prateleiras, chamando. Não. Chamando não, implorando que ela experimentasse ao menos uma delas, como ela poderia negar?

Rodeia o balcão e analisa cada garrafa minunciosamente, a escolha é difícil, mas ela só pode escolher uma, as outras ficariam para outro dia, uma nova oportunidade. Escolhe um conhaque Courvoisier L'Esprit Decanter, não é como se ela conhece de bebidas, mas algo dentro de si diz que aquele twm um valor consideravelmente alto e se ele é caro, ele é bom, o que ela precisa no momento, com certeza depois de uma dose ela se sentirá mais leve e terá uma boa noite de sono, ou seria manhã?

Despeja o líquido no copo e leva o mesmo a boca. Saboreia o líquido que desce quente na garganta, ela fecha os olhos em apreciação, tão bom quanto gotas de chocolate quente num dia frio, ela está em êxtase. Depois de alguns segundos deleitando-se naquela maravilha ela abre os olhos, só para encontrar um par de olhos azuis a encarando, a curiosidade estampada no rosto bonito a sua frente. Baixando a mão lentamente e depositando o copo no balcão, ela está sem fala, à boca formando u _o_ e as bochechas ficando vermelhas.

0o0o0o

Tommy passou um bom tempo procurando as chaves do carro, nos bolsos do casaco, durante o caminho que percorrera até o mesmo, não encontrando, não tinha dúvidas, ele havia as esquecido na boate tendo que voltar para pegá-la. E agora ali está ele diante de uma bela loira que está praticamente tendo um orgasmo ao saborear uma de suas bebidas mais cara.

\- Quem é você? Como entrou aqui? E por que está bebendo da minha bebida?

Bombardeada por tantas perguntas, ela começa a balbuciar, típico de quando fica nervosa.

\- E... Eu a garota do Oliver - fecha os olhos. _Droga!_ \- quero dizer, secretária do senhor Queen, a garota do wi fi, que ajuda o vigilante e rastrear os caras maus e fica lá em baixo. - fala rapidamente com a última palavra em um fio de voz e aponta para baixo, para o porão.

Tommy estreita os olhos. _É claro, a garota nerd do TI que ajuda Oliver no seu segundo "trabalho"._ Ele já havia ouvido falar dela, só não imaginava que fosse tão bonita. _Oliver realmente não muda nunca, são sempre as garotas bonitas._

-Certo, garota do Oliver - ele dá um sorriso sarcástico a fazendo corar - eu imagino que você tenha um nome.

\- Smoak, Felicity Smoak. - ela estende a mão pra ele que neste ponto já estava sentado e aceita o cumprimento.

\- Thomas Merlyn, mas pode me chamar de Tommy. - seu tom agora é sedutor.

 _Ele não estava flertando com ela, estava?_

\- Mas o que há com vocês homens bonitos e milionários, não sabem ver um par de pernas e já estão flertando com elas? - ao se dar conta do que havia falado ela coloca a mão sobre a boca - Argh! Eu e essa minha boca que parece ter vida própria.

Ele ri dela enquanto pega o copo que ainda contem conhaque e o leva a boca.

\- Obrigado pelo bonito, mas eu não sou mais um milionário e...

Felicity morde o lábio inferior, o que não passa despercebido por ele, o fazendo sentir uma leve fisgada no estomago enviando sensações de prazer a sua parte inferior. _Será que ela sabe que quando morde os lábios assim fica extremamente sexy e... Uau, ele mal a conhecia e já estava tendo pensamentos nada puros com ela._ Acorda de seus devaneios com ela estalando os dedos a sua frente.

\- Oie! Não é mais um milionário e o quê? - a curiosidade sempre sendo seu ponto fraco.

\- Meu pai cortou minha mesada e agora eu sou um sem-teto. - ele ri seco e sem humor - Falando em voz alta soa muito pior do que o que é.

Consternada ela o encara séria.

\- Sem-teto? Mas você tem o Oliver não tem? Bem, amigos são para esses momentos e ele vive numa mansão, com certeza há diversos quartos lá, dos quais você pode dispor de um.

Ele a encara ainda mais sério, e ela vislumbra a raiva por trás daqueles olhos bonitos.

\- Eu não vou pedir nada ao Oliver.

\- Eu sinto muito. Acho que acabei falando demais, tá na cara que vocês brigaram, ele tem estado com um humor tão ácido quanto ácido sulfúrico nos últimos dias e a sua expressão não está das melhores neste momento e eu vou parar de falar agora.

Ficam por alguns segundos se encarando, já se sentindo constrangida, ela pigarreia.

\- É melhor eu ir indo, daqui a pouco amanhece e estou cansada demais, Oliver pode ainda precisar de mim e tenho que estar preparada.

Tommy apenas a observa enquanto ela fala e sai de detrás do balcão.

\- Tchau Tommy.

\- Tchau Felicity.

Ela já está na saída quando ele se lembra de que também deve ir.

\- Felicity, espera! - ela se vira esperando que ele continue - Eu te acompanho até o carro, deixa só eu achar a chave do meu carro.

0o0o0o

Do lado de fora ele espera que ela indicasse o seu carro.

\- É aqui que nos despedimos, de novo. - ela olha pra baixo, para os pés.

\- E onde está seu carro, eu a levo até ele.

\- Na verdade eu estou sem. - ele abre a boca para resmungar - Mas eu moro aqui pertinho, não tem perigo algum.

\- Como não tem perigo Felicity, nós estamos em Starling City, e como Oliver te deixa andar por aí sozinha e a pé a essa hora? - está exasperado.

\- Oliver não sabe, não é culpa dele. - ela tenta o defender fazendo a melhor cara de brava que pode.

\- Vem vamos. - a pega pelo braço e a puxa até seu carro.

\- Ei, espera, onde está me levando? Me solta! - ela se solta dele e bate o pé no chão por sua atitude.

\- Vamos Felicity, vou levá-la para casa, não posso deixar você andando por aí sozinha.

Felicity suaviza a expressão e fica encantada com a preocupação dele. Seguem até o carro e ele gentilmente abre a porta para que ela entre. Ao sentar-se ela imediatamente nota a bagunça que está o carro, no banco traseiro algumas peças de roupas e cobertores. _Ele está dormindo no carro?_ Ela também não diz nada, não quer invadir a privacidade dele.

0o0o0o

Poucos minutos depois ele estaciona em frente ao prédio dela, como ela dissera não é longe, contudo ele está mais aliviado ao saber que ela chegara tranquilamente em casa.

\- E aqui estamos. - ele olha para o prédio de pintura antiga, com apenas as luzes de entrada acesas.

\- Obrigada pela gentileza. - ela sorrir, um sorriso sincero de agradecimento.

Sai do carro e segue em direção a entrada enquanto ele continua no mesmo lugar esperando que ela entre. Parando a meio caminho ela dá meia volta e aproxima-se do carro. Esperando não arrepender-se da ideia maluca.

\- Você quer ter um lugar mais confortável para passar essa noite.

Ele a olha confuso, percebendo sua confusão ela trata de se explicar.

\- Eu não queria ser invasiva, mas notei que está dormindo no carro e como forma de agradecimento, você pode dormir no meu sofá se quiser. - _Uffa!_ Ela sempre fala muito e rápido demais quando fica nervosa.

 _Por que não?_ Ele pensa, suas costas agradeceriam, já não está mais aguentando, um sofá para quem não tem nem uma cama é bem mais confortável que o banco de carro.

\- Eu aceito. - feliz por ele ter aceitado ela pede que a siga.

Sobem em silêncio as escadas até o quarto andar. E quando entram, ele percebe a simplicidade do apartamento, porém tudo é muito bem organizado, com muitos livros e as cores das paredes neutras. Ela vai até o quarto, pega lençóis limpos e um travesseiro para ele, entrega-os e novamente se encararam.

\- Boa noite Tommy. - ela fala baixo afastando-se dele.

\- Boa noite Felicity e bons sonhos. - ela não responde e ele permanece no mesmo local, seus olhos na direção em que se ela fora.

* * *

Deixe-me saber o que achou. Mas por favor sem ofensas.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá, obrigada a quem está seguindo e favoritou.

* * *

Diante do sofá Felicity vela o sono de Tommy, deitado de bruços, uma perna e um braço para fora do mesmo e vestindo somente a calça da noite anterior, em um sono sereno. _Tão bonito, um rosto tão angelical e tão cafajeste!_

Com um suspiro alto ela sorri. _Ele é um tremendo de um gostoso._ E ela provavelmente está fazendo uma besteira, pensa consigo mesma. _E se Oliver descobrir que Tommy dormiu com ela._

Bem, não com ela, mas na casa dela. _E se nada Felicity, Oliver não está nem aí pra você e não tem nada demais fazer uma caridade pra alguém. Por que á isso que ela está fazendo, não é? Uma caridade. É, é isso mesmo, uma caridade!_

Percebendo que já está a tempo demais ali ela se apressa a ir para a cozinha preparar o desjejum, ele estaria com fome ao acordar. _Ele. De novo ele._ Desde que chegara em casa, seu único pensamento é o cara bonito que dorme em seu sofá.

* * *

\- Bom dia!

Ela ouve o som da voz dele se sobrepor ao do liquidificador, desligando-o, dá de cara com um Tommy despenteado e sem camisa apoiando-se no balcão que dividi a cozinha em duas partes. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela o avalia descaradamente _._

 _Puta que pariu, ela tinha que morder o lábio dessa forma._ Ele desvia o olhar do dela tentando manter a compostura. A visão de Felicity com aquele vestido decotado e mordendo o lábio juntando a sua ereção matinal que ainda não havia se desfeito por completo o faz levar a mão a parte frontal da calça, na tentativa de aliviar a pressão. _Ainda bem que tem esse balcão._ Pensa aliviado embaraçado com a situação.

Não querendo que ela o veja naquele estado. Está agradecido pela gentileza e não quer estragar tudo, pois percebeu logo que a conheceu que ela não é como as outras garotas com que ele teve seus casinhos antes de Laurel.

\- Bom dia. - ela por fim diz - Estou terminando o desjejum, tem café quente na cafeteira. - aponta para o objeto no início do balcão, próximo a parede.

Tommy serve-se de uma pequena quantidade e sorve o líquido tendo dificuldade em não fazer uma careta. O café está horrível e ele espera sinceramente que seja só o café.

\- Está muito bom. - mente descaradamente.

\- Mentiroso. - ele ergue a sobrancelha, a boca abrindo e fechando em surpresa - A cozinha e eu nunca nos damos bem, mas eu tento. - ela dá um sorriso culpada e ele entende, não é só o café que estaria ruim.

* * *

Felicity definitivamente não estava brincando quando disse que nunca se deu bem na cozinha. Educadamente ele come o que ela lhe serviu, os ovos com as gemas quase cruas e um excesso de sal, o suco ela poderia muito bem ter aproveitado o açúcar a mais que pôs no café e o bacon. _Oh céus, ele esperava que aquilo não o fizesse rei por um dia._ Mas ele evita reclamar, seria o cúmulo de sua parte tal ato.

\- Você não precisa comer se não quiser.

Desolada Felicity sente pela primeira vez a necessidade de ter se dedicado mais a arte de cozinhar.

\- Não se preocupe Felicity, eu vou comer, eu quero comer, eu sei que você se esforçou.

Com um sorriso amarelo ela concorda em um meneio de cabeça.

\- Eu sou muito boa com computadores, mas com fogões...

\- E é por isso que Oliver confia em você.

\- Ele só quer me usar, oh... - ela para de falar momentaneamente, as bochechas coradas - Eu quero dizer, não me usar dessa forma que você deve estar pensando, usar meus serviços, digo minhas habilidades com computadores, por que eu sou boa com computadores e eu acho que eu já disse isso né, o ponto é, ele precisa da hacker e não da pessoa.

Ela desanda a falar se atropelando nas palavras e fazendo caretas engraçadas o que o faz rir levando-a a rir junto. Ela nunca achou graça quando alguém riu dela, mas há algo nele que a contagia e ela se deixa levar pelo som da risada dele.

Depois do ataque de risos continuam a refeição em silêncio, não aguentando mais a curiosidade ela quer saber.

\- Então como Thomas Merlyn foi parar no banco traseiro de um carro?

\- Como você já sabe Malcolm cortou minha mesada e bloqueou todos os cartões e com o que eu ganho na Verdant não dá pra custear meu antigo apartamento.

Felicity larga o talher e o encara.

\- Mas a boate está sempre cheia e tem ótimos lucros.

\- Sim, mas o problema é que ainda estamos pagando pelos empréstimos, no início Moira ajudou, porém ela e Oliver brigaram e ele não pode tirar subsídios da empresa sem a autorização dela e do conselho.

\- Entendo o seu ponto, mas ainda assim, mesmo com dívidas e sei que tem os funcionários a pagar, mas até com meu salário de secretária tenho um teto.

\- Isso é por que você é inteligente, - o elogio a faz abrir um sorriso - eu nunca pensei na possibilidade de perder a mordomia e só fui me afundando nas contas, contando com meu pai, e ele nem mesmo me avisou o que faria, só fez, não tenho condição nenhuma de manter aquele apartamento ou qualquer outro até conseguir quitar pelo menos a metade das dívidas.

\- Uau, não consigo nem imaginar de quanto estamos falando.

Ele revira os olhos, frustrado e decepcionado consigo mesmo.

\- Nem queira saber.

* * *

Após o desjejum Felicity ofereceu o banheiro para que ele possa tomar um banho decente já que ele vem fazendo suas higienes no banheiro da boate. Tommy buscou roupas limpas no carro e seguiu para o banheiro enquanto Felicity segue para a cozinha para limpá-la.

Enquanto lava as louças sujas do café da manhã seus pensamentos estão a mil, a conversa com Tommy só a fez sentir mais afeto por ele. Ele foi um inconsequente sim, mas quem poderia julgá-lo? Ele só conheceu uma vida, a de playboy mimado e sedutor, acostumado a ter tudo o que quer. Cresceu na mordomia e no luxo, nunca precisou economizar, mas isso não fazia dele um cara desprezível, ela só tinha pena, pessoas assim quando caem não quebram só a cara, quebram todos os ossos do corpo. Ela toma a decisão de ajuda-lo, precisa ajudá-lo.

Aparecendo na cozinha Tommy quebra o silêncio tirando-a de seus devaneios.

\- Muito obrigado Felicity, estava realmente precisando de um banho decente.

\- Disponha. - deixando a pia ela segue até o balcão, olha-o por um instante, incerta se se é a coisa certa a fazer - Tommy?

\- Sim?

\- É, hum... Eu tenho uma proposta, bem, você não precisa aceitar, só se você quiser é claro.

Ele a fita intrigado pela volta que ela dá no assunto, mas sem interrompê-la.

\- Se não se importa você pode ficar aqui por uns dias, comigo - ela balança a cabeça para organizar os pensamentos - quero dizer no sofá, até conseguir um lugar bom e barato. - soltando um suspiro por ter conseguindo terminar a frase ela brinca com os próprios dedos das mãos enquanto olha para um ponto qualquer do ambiente.

\- Eu topo.

Ambos cruzam os olhares surpresos, feliz pela mãe que lhe é estendida Tommy nem pensa ao responder, mais uma vez ela prova ser uma pessoa incrível, oferecendo ajuda a um quase estranho, de imediato ele abre um sorriso genuíno que faz, por uma fração de segundos, o coração de Felicity falhar uma batida e ela força um sorriso. _Estou perdida!_

* * *

Em pé diante do monitor Felicity observa a imagem de Tommy desejosa, que anda de um lado a outro do salão da boate, cumprimentando somente ou parando para um diálogo com alguns clientes. Apesar de vê-lo todos os dias antes de sair para o trabalho ou quando casualmente se encontram nos fundos da boate por onde ela entra na _cave_ para sua jornada noturna, sempre que está sozinha e não tem que auxiliar Oliver e John em alguma missão ela automaticamente pega o sinal das câmeras do piso de cima, só para vê-lo. A rotina se tornando um vício.

Às vezes ela se pergunta se está ficando louca, afinal, é Tommy, o cretino sem-vergonha que todos os dias ela vê se agarrar com algum rabo de saia. Sente-se ainda mais louca quando ela se pega imaginando estar no lugar daquelas garotas. Imaginando o toque dos lábios dele aos seus, as mãos grandes e firmes passeando por seu corpo, os sussurros em seu ouvido, com certeza todos pervertidos e sacanas. E quando está em casa ela evita o máximo olhar para ele só para não delatar seus olhares de desejo. Sente-se envergonhada por tais pensamentos, até poucos dias ela tinha plena certeza de seu amor por Oliver, e desde que conhecera Tommy, tudo mudou, ela não sabe o que é pior, Oliver ou Tommy, dois cretinos estupidamente lindos, o primeiro, com quem ela deseja ter um relacionamento estável, que extrai o melhor dela, que a faz querer ser a melhor em tudo e ela anseia por agradar e o segundo, o que extrai de si o pior, a faz ter pensamentos libidinosos, aquele com quem ela imagina um sexo selvagem e quente e ela só quer agradar em um lugar e com certeza não é em frente a um computador.

 _Você está em grandes apuros Felicity._

Suspira alto, ao mesmo tempo em que ouve a voz grave atrás de si.

\- Por que está em apuros Felicity? - assusta-se ao perceber que deixou seus pensamentos criarem vida e que Oliver a escutou, desajeitadamente ela tenta mudar as imagens na tela do monitor o mais rápido que pode. Quando finalmente consegue, ela de imediato vira-se, aliviada por aparentemente não terem descoberto seu pequeno segredo.

Oliver a fita desconfiado, em seus olhos ele pode ver a culpa por ter sido pega fazendo algo que não devia, ele bem que tentou ver o que ela tanto cobiçava pelo monitor, mas a malandrinha foi rápida o suficiente para apagar as imagens, só para deixá-lo ainda mais curioso.

\- Oliver, o que faz aqui?

\- Caso não lembre aqui é meu esconderijo.

\- Mas não era para estarem lá, nas ruas? - ela aponta para a saída.

Enquanto John a olha com um sorriso divertido Oliver fica cada vez mais desconfiado.

\- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. - cruza os braços esperando por uma resposta.

Felicity senta-se o mais lentamente possível, tentando ganhar tempo para uma boa desculpa, ela finge arrancar um fio de linha invisível da barra do vestido.

\- Estou esperando Felicity.

 _Droga, ele tinha que ser tão mandão._

\- Ora Oliver, deixe a garota. Felicity tem todo o direito de ter seus segredos. – John intervém. Irritado por imaginar Felicity escondendo segredos dele, Oliver trinca os dentes, contudo não diz nada, John tem razão e ele não tem direito algum de exigir qualquer coisa dela. Dando meia volta, ele faz o caminho para o banheiro, frustrado por não arrancar a verdade dela.

\- Obrigada John, mas não estou guardando nenhum segredo.

 _Mentirosa Felicity._

\- É mesmo. - ampliando ainda mais o sorriso ele se aproxima dela - Será que certo playboy de carinha bonita e olhos sedutores não conta como um segredo. - ele fala baixo para que somente ela ouça e olha para o teto sugestivamente.

Felicity arregala os olhos e abre a boca surpreendida.

 _Maldito John, ele sabe._

E enquanto ela permanece parada tentando, em sua mente, descobrir como ele soube, John sai ainda rindo da cara dela.

* * *

Deixe-me saber a sua opinião.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy estava em um momento de transição. Desde a separação de Laurel que suas noites eram regadas de trabalho no início da noite e sexo ao final da mesma quando ele encontrava alguma garota e fodia até que em sua mente não houvesse mais espaço para a cena que o devastou, Laurel e Oliver, no apartamento dela, como se ele não existisse. Aos poucos ele foi acabando com aquela obsessão, nem sempre sua noite terminava com ele e uma garota diferente da noite anterior, estava começando a se acostumar com sua nova vida. Mas, aí apareceu Felicity, o desestruturando com toda sua doçura e balbucios que a deixa ainda mais encantadora, linda por dentro e por fora. Desde o primeiro momento em que a vira se sentiu atraído, como um lado de um imã que foi sido separado do outro por uma barreira, mas que a mínima quebra dessa barreira ele automaticamente é puxado pelo outro. Então ele começou tudo de novo, a cada noite uma garota diferente, puro sexo passional e fode até que Felicity não esteja mais em seus pensamentos. E no outro dia, quando a encontra seu martírio começa tudo de novo.

Ele nunca desejou uma garota e não a teve, até conhecer Felicity, até desejar Felicity. Está ficando obcecado, porém em sua mente ela é a única que ele nunca terá. Está ciente da paixão dela por Oliver, tanto quanto está ciente que não flertaria com ela, jamais, ela é decente demais para ele, até Oliver tem consciência disso, sempre se afastando dela, tratando-a como uma amiga. Sempre a magoando, sua vontade é embala-la no colo e fazer a tristeza ir embora ou toma-la para si, por outro lado sente-se feliz, pois sabe que Oliver também não a merece, sua escuridão apagaria a luz natural dela. Sente-se satisfeito ao saber que Oliver não se atreveria a afunda-la naquele posso escuro e doentio que se tornara sua vida.

* * *

Sentada de frente para a mesa de seu chefe, ela está concentrada em tudo o que ele diz, anota o que é preciso, respostas curtas e claras. Todo o profissionalismo empregado naquele momento. Céus, ela odeia aquele trabalho. _Secretária executiva!_ Cuspe aquelas palavras com toda a raiva direcionada a elas e aquele que a impusera àquela situação. _Oliver, maldito Oliver!_ Sua vontade é hackear sua conta bancária e fazer um limpa, tirar tudo dele, assim como ele tirou o emprego que ela tanto amava. Bem não tanto assim, mas ela fazia o que gostava, apesar do salário menor, ela fazia aquilo para qual se formou.

E apesar de toda mágoa por estar desempenhando uma função que não gosta, ali está ela, focada. No início era por ele, porque ela acreditava fielmente que estava apaixonada, mas agora é só porque desenvolveu um carinho por ele, por que ela precisa estar perto dele quando a cidade precisar do Vigilante, ela entendia isso e não falharia com a cidade.

\- Faça duas cópias deste memorando e traga-me para assiná-las junto a original, depois envie uma cópia ao RH, fique com a original e eu com a outra cópia. - num tom seco ele coloca o arquivo à frente dela, aquele está sendo um dia infernal para Oliver Queen. Isobel Rochevi o está pressionando diante o conselho e ele odeia ser pressionado.

\- Sim senhor Queen. - profissional demais.

\- Mas que diabos há com você? Nos últimos dias é " _Sim senhor Queen! Certo senhor Queen!"_ Nós dois sabemos que não precisamos de formalidades quando estamos a sós. - ele explode com ela, está irritado com Isobel e ouvir Felicity o chamando por Senhor Queen o irrita ainda mais, ele não é o Senhor Queen, só Oliver, apenas pessoas distantes emocionalmente dele o chamam de Senhor.

\- Tecnicamente nós não estamos sozinhos. - ela não se abala ao pequeno ataque dele.

Respirando fundo ele levanta-se e vai até a grande janela de vidro.

\- John não conta. - vira -se para encarar os amigos. Aproxima-se da mesa e se curva até ficar bem próximo a ela - Agora eu quero que você pare isso que você acha que está fazendo e volte a ser àquela Felicity de antes, a minha Felicity.

Oh! Ela fica chocada com a última frase dele, em seus olhos ela tem um vislumbre de algo mais que raiva, possessividade mesclada à veemência, ele realmente acredita que ela é posse dele. A ira toma conta dela, está pronta para rebater quando o som de mensagem soa em seu celular fazendo-a desviar o olhar do dele e o mesmo afastar-se rapidamente, tomando consciência do que acabara dizer.

 _ **Diga-me, quantas Felicity Smoak há em SC? Por que acho que entregaram a encomenda à pessoa errada. Tommy.**_

Sorrindo, ela já imagina do que se trata.

 _Não está errado, você recebeu?_

 _ **Sim, o cara insistiu, mas sério, uma cama?**_ :/

Aumenta o sorriso com a surpresa dele. Gesto esse que deixa Oliver ainda mais irritado e faz com que John ria da cara de poucos amigos do chefe e amigo.

 _Meu sofá agradece._

 _ **Ok, mas nós temos que falar sobre isso, não é certo.**_

Com um suspiro alto ela olha para cima, só para encontrar um Oliver nada amistoso. A sobrancelha levantada, braços cruzados e a boca formando uma linha reta, uma clara indicação de que ele não está satisfeito por ela o ter deixado de lado em sua "conversa".

 _Depois nós falamos ok!_

Fechando a caixa de entrada de mensagens ela olha para Oliver, ainda segurando o celular.

\- Desculpe, onde estávamos mesmo - finge tédio - ah! Sim estávamos falando o quão prepo... - é cortada pelo som de mensagem, mas ela não dá atenção - Você não pode simplesmente agir como se fosse meu dono Oliver. - levou as mãos ao ar, exasperada.

\- Eu na... - desta vez é o som de chamada do celular dela que o corta. Fechando e abrindo os olhos rapidamente ele tenta não se aborrecer com o fato - Desligue isso, por favor. - ela assente, mas apenas silencia a chamada - Bem, como eu ia dizendo, eu não tive a intensão de ofendê-la. - seu olhar mais suave, uma clara expressão de desculpa.

\- Eu sei Oliver, mas você... - novamente ela é cortada pelo som do celular.

Olhando-a de canto de olho Oliver tenta não descarregar sua raiva novamente em cima dela - Eu. Disse. Para. Desligar. O. Celular. – fala pausadamente, tentando soar o mais calmo possível, enquanto o celular continua a tocar.

\- Desculpe, eu preciso atender. - frustrado, ele acena para que ela saia.

Antes que saia completamente da sala ela atende, temendo que caia a ligação - Ei, aconteceu alguma coisa?

 _[Não, acontece que não me respondeu.]_

\- Eu estava com Oliver. –sentando-se em frente a sua mesa elaouve um suspiro de desagrado do outro lado da linha _-_ Estávamos discutindo um ponto importante para a empresa. -ela não precisa explicar-se, mas sente a necessidade.

 _[Desculpa interromper, eu não imaginava que estivesse com ele e que fosse importante]_

\- Tudo bem, mas você ainda não falou o que quer?

 _[Precisamos falar, que tal no almoço?]_

\- Espera um momento - ela olha a agenda para ver se tem algo marcado para o almoço – é, um almoço seria ótimo. - fala com um sorriso.

 _[Então, até depois Felicity, te busco em cinquenta minutos.]_

\- Oh! Não precisa, eu vou em meu carro. - não pode correr o risco de ser vista com Tommy por Oliver, ela ainda não havia falado sobre sua nova amizade.

 _[Tá bom, me encontra no italiano que que fica há quatro quadras da QC?] -_ Oliver nunca vai lá, estaria em terreno seguro.

\- Nos vemos lá.

Encerra a chamada sorridente e olha por entre a parede de vidro, Oliver a observando, a expressão indecifrável.

* * *

Sentados frente a frente, Felicity observa o ambiente maravilhada, aquela a primeira vez que entra no local. Paredes de cores em tons vivos, cada parede um tom, os quais ela não sabe distinguir devido à mescla de uma cor com a outra, variadas espécimes de plantas e objetos típicos da decoração italiana, as mesas cobertas por toalhas xadrez em tons rosa, verde folha e azul bebê e jarros com rosas vivas as enfeitando, o aroma das rosas a inebriando.

\- Uau, eu deveria ter vindo aqui antes. - está fascinada.

\- É lindo não é? E a comida é maravilhosa, é claro que sou suspeito pra falar, eu amo comida italiana. - toma um gole do Monteccio Amabille Rosé, Felicity o fita em devoção.

\- E vinho italiano também. - fala toda coquete - E as garotas. Também prefere as italianas? - logo que termina a frase ela se dá conta que falara demais - Oh! - leva a mão a boca, constrangida - Desculpa, nã... Não precisa responder, realmente não...

\- Fe... - ele tenta faze-la parar de falar, sem sucesso.

\- Não é da minha conta, sou uma curiosa... - ela para somente quando ele põe a mão sobre a dela, um sorriso compreensivo.

\- Tá tudo bem - fita-a com intensidade - e respondendo a sua pergunta, eu prefiro as garotas inteligentes. - seu comentário a fazendo corar e retirar a mão de debaixo da dele - Mas devo acrescentar que normalmente quero as que me querem. - pisca um olho para ela e dá um sorriso sem-vergonha.

Durante o almoço ela faz questão de ressalvar que não é justo nem para ele e nem para seu sofá que ele continue dormindo no mesmo, concordando ele promete pagar pela cama. Combinam de a colocarem no quarto o qual ela usa como biblioteca e ele garante que ela não precisa retirar nenhum de seus pertences quando ela se propõe a retira-los para dar a ele maior privacidade. Após uma longa discussão, ganha por ela é claro, ela se apressa a voltar para a empresa, sabendo que levará mais uma bronca de Oliver já que não atendera nenhuma das nove ligações feitas por ele.

* * *

Ao chegar em casa Felicity se joga no sofá, Oliver a fizera trabalhar até mais tarde, em contrapartida, ela decidira não ir a _cave,_ o único grande caso que estão trabalhando está estagnado com a falta de mais evidências e não eles não têm noção de quem está por trás dos assassinatos dos jovens no Glades, ao todo já foram seis assassinatos, todos entre 18 e 30 anos, a única outra coisa em comum que os jovens têm em comum, além de serem jovens e homens é o _modus operandi_ com que foram assassinados, um único tiro no peito.

De olhos fechados, ela se permite livrar a mente de qualquer assunto relacionado a trabalho ou outra coisa que a faça raciocinar. Está exausta. Cansada de ter que redigir documentos, de anunciar executivos barrigudos, que sempre lhe jogam uma cantada barata, e ter que fingir que não vê para não fazer Oliver perder grandes negócios. Cansada de ver a cidade a cada dia se afundar mais no mundo do crime. Soltando uma lufada de ar sente suas pernas serem erguidas e em seguida postas sobre um par de cochas musculosas em bem definidas. Abre os olhos e ver Tommy a analisando, cenho franzido, olhos azuis nublados, vestido em sua camisa social branca e jeans escuro, as mãos massageando suavemente seus tornozelos.

\- Dia difícil? - Gemendo baixo de prazer ela assente em silêncio.

\- Oliver?

\- Uhum. - com os olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios e um suspiro de satisfação ela assente - Mãos mágicas.

\- Oliver? - fala rouco, brincando com ela, já sabendo do que ela está falando.

Abrindo os olhos, ela o fita, sobrancelha levemente arqueada - Eu não quero falar sobre _Oliver Rabugento Queen._

Gargalhando ele para com a massagem, a fazendo gemer frustrada e sentindo falta das mãos dele, ele se ajeita no sofá de forma que fique de frente pra ela - Então vamos falar de pizza.

\- Pizza? - estreita os olhos.

\- Estou morto de fome. - finginfo um olhar triste ele leva a mão à barriga fazendo Felicity gargalhar, seguindo o som da risada dela ele não se contém e gargalha também.

Pegando o celular na mesinha de centro ela se adianta - Meia a meia, _quatro queijos_ e _pepperoni._

 _\- Quatro queijos_ e _pepperoni. -_ concordabatendo palmas.

* * *

\- Uhm... Uhmm... Tá muto gotosa. - sentados no chão da sala lado a lado e a caixa de pizza na mesinha, ela fala ainda com a boca cheia.

\- Pizza deveria ser considerada a oitava maravilha do mundo. – Tommy lambe os lábios, despreocupado.

Olhando de lado, Felicity se remexe desconfortável, o corpo esquentando de repente e a face rubra, enquanto por sua mente passa cenas de coisas que gostaria que ele fizesse com ela. Balançando a cabeça afasta tais pensamentos e leva o refrigerantea boca para disfarçar seu crescente desejo. _Não vá por esse caminho Felicity._ Recrimina-se mentalmente.

Pegou mais uma fatia e levou-a próximo da boca quando ele roubou-a de suas mãos.

\- Ei! - finge estar zangada - Ainda tem mais na caixa. - aponta para a embalagem.

\- Mas não de _pepperoni. -_ morde um pedaço.

\- Mas essa é minha. - se joga em cima dele, um diminuto sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Caindo no chão ele eleva o braço para que ela não a alcance - Tommy, não. – diz subindo ainda mais em cima dele tentado a todo custo conseguir a fatia da pizza novamente.

Tommy rola com ela de forma que ele fica por cima, pegando-a de surpresa. Notando a aproximação deles ela fica séria assim como ele, que para de rir de sua falha tentativa em conseguir o alimento. Limpando a garganta eles levantam-se, ambos constrangidos.

\- Eu nem tava mais com fome mesmo. - ela fala tentando quebrar a tensão absurdamente palpável que se instalou - Pode ficar com ela.

\- Tá. - finge um dar de ombros e termina de comê-la.

Sem mais nada a falar Felicity junta a embalagem com os restos da pizza e leva para a cozinha, encostada no balcão ela fita um ponto qualquer, atordoada demais por tê-lo sentido tão próximo. A naturalidade com que brincava com ele, os toques singelos e sem segundas intenções, a facilidade que ele tem para fazê-la gargalhar e o fato de apenas a presença dele fazer o seu coração aquecer já a deixa confusa. Às vezes ela se pergunta se é possível que em tão pouco tempo eles já tenham essa sincronia absurda, tanta que a assusta, tem medo de se apaixonar e sofrer como sempre acontece, Felicity e amor definitivamente não foram feitos para se encontrarem. Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, ela retorna para a sala, o encontra sentando no sofá, pensativo.

\- Já está ficando tarde - fala ao encostar-se no batente da porta, fazendo-o girar todo o corpo para a olhá-la, com um sorriso maroto ele meneou a cabeça afirmando - obrigada por me fazer rir depois de um dia exaustivo.

\- Sempre. - pisca para ela.

\- Boa noite Tommy. - segue para seu quarto.

\- Boa noite Felicity. - responde intrigado por seu repentino constrangimento. _Tommy, Tommy, o que está havendo com você?_ Com um leve sorriso surgindo nos lábios ele segue para seu novo quarto.

* * *

Deixem-me saber o que estão achando, críticas são bem vindas também. A opinião dos leitores é sempre importante.


	4. Chapter 4

Obrigada a quem está acompanhando e favoritou.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Concentrada em frente aos monitores Felicity tenta descobrir um novo padrão nos assassinatos dos jovens no Glades, uma nova vítima havia sido feita e agora são sete jovens assassinados. Um pouco mais de meia hora traçando o perfil do jovem com os demais, bem como hora da morte e locais em que foram encontrados, ela finalmente obtém êxito. Feliz pela nova descoberta ela dá um soquinho no ar animada.

\- Isso!

Neste mesmo momento Oliver e John chegam, não se contendo perante o entusiasmo da amiga John a alfineta.

\- Alguém está de bom humor hoje.

Girando sua cadeira e ficando de frente a eles ela mantém o sorriso - Descobri um novo padrão.

Sem entender do que ela fala, ambos franzem o cenho. Não se importando com o fato deles não fazerem ideia do que ela fala, continua com seu monólogo - Os jovens dos Glades, cruzei os dados de todos e adivinhem? - sem realmente querer uma resposta ela continua - Encontrei um padrão entre cada local em que foram encontrados. - virando novamente a cadeira e desta vez ficando de frente ao monitor central e maior ela aponta para os pontos vermelhos ao passo que Oliver e John aproximam-se para melhor visualizar o que ela quer lhes mostrar, ficando um de cada lado dela - Os pontos vermelhos indicam cada local, já sabemos que nenhum foi assassinado nos locais em que foram encontrados e que a hora em que foram encontrados e ordem - ressalta - não indicam a ordem de assassinato.

\- Os pontos fazem um círculo? - Oliver como bom observador logo percebe a similaridade, cinco dos sete locais marcados formam um círculo.

\- Sim, mas, além disso, há outra coisa, enumerei cada local de um a sete como podem ver, assim como enumerei cada jovem de um a sete de acordo com a hora da morte. O local um é onde foi encontrado o jovem quatro, no local dois foi encontrado o jovem três, o três é onde encontramos o rapaz um e o quatro onde encontramos o dois, ou seja, o primeiro rapaz a ser encontrado não foi o primeiro a ser morto.

\- Mas espera aí - John se pronuncia chamando a atenção dos parceiros para si - então se a numeração do local não é a mesma que a do rapaz, significa que no local cinco, temos o rapaz oito e no seis é onde temos o sétimo e no sétimo temos o rapaz cinco o que nos leva a um rapaz seis que já está morto e que ainda não foi desovado no oitavo local.

\- Isso, e o provável local é esse - ela aponta para o ponto em verde ao lado do ponto vermelho com o número sete - esse cara claramente é fanático por números e charadas, mas para sua sorte – levanta-se e fica de frente a Oliver, lhe toca com o indicador na testa - eu sou muito boa com números e por isso quero dizer que também já sei quando ele vai descartar a sexta vítima, são oito vítimas em dezessete dias, aliás, ele está com uma sede de sangue insaciável devo acrescentar - ela começa a divagar sendo interrompida por Oliver.

\- Felicity, foco.

\- Certo, certo, continuando ele seguiu o padrão de um intervalo de dois dias entre a primeira e a segunda vítima e um novo intervalo de três dias entre a segunda e a terceira vítima, seguindo por esse método consecutivamente.

\- O que nos diz que o sexto rapaz está morto há pelo menos cinco dias. - Oliver conclui.

\- Exato, e como ele segue um padrão, vai querer fechar o segundo circulo fazendo uma nova vítima daqui a três dias, no mesmo dia em que descartara o sexto rapaz.

\- Tem como saber se ele mata antes de fazer o descarte ou depois?

\- Infelizmente não há um padrão para isso, ele pode matar primeiro e depois fazer o descarte ou fazer o descarte e depois encontrar uma nova vítima.

\- Seja como for, eu estarei lá na hora que o fizer e não haverá mais vítimas. - concordando com um meneio de cabeça, John olha atentamente o monitor, bem como Felicity que repete o gesto do amigo.

Depois da nova descoberta Oliver sai para mais uma ronda deixando Felicity acompanhada de John.

Cansada pelo dia exaustivo vez ou outra ela abre a boca dando sinais de cansaço enquanto analisa minunciosamente todos os detalhes daquele caso, não quer deixar passar nada.

\- Vamos Felicity, vai pra casa, já está tarde e você já tá quase babando por cima dos computadores. – empertigado com a abrição de boca dela, John a aconselha enquanto toca de leve seu obro.

Levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo ela suprimi um sorriso, sempre fica encantada com a preocupação dele com seu bem-estar.

\- Valeu John, mas Oliver pode precisar de mim ainda.

\- Nãaa, é uma noite calma, e caso Oliver precise eu vou estar bem aqui. Agora vai. - puxa-a pelo ombro e a empurra em direção a escada sob seus protestos - Cuida logo, antes que eu tenha que levá-la a força daqui.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - derrotada, eleva as mãos ao alto em sinal de bandeira branca. Virando-se pra ele, ela agradece - Obrigada John! Eu te amo a cada dia mais sabia. - beija-lhe a face.

\- Vai lá garota, descansa. - deixando um John sorridente, ela se deixa vencer pelo cansaço e segue agradecida a John por cuidar dela.

* * *

Andando pela pista de dança Tommy vigia a morena que entre um gole e outro se espreme entre dois rapazes que a apalpam descaradamente.

A morena ao notar que a garrafa esvaziara cochicha algo no ouvido de um dos rapazes e sai em direção ao bar. Era hora de intervir. Aproximando-se dela ele toma a garrafa cheia de sua mão e a segura pelo outro braço.

\- Acho que está na hora de parar Thea. - indignada, ela tenta soltar-se.

\- Ah não Tommy, não venha querer dar uma de Oliver. - suspira exasperada.

\- Se eu fosse o Oliver você nem aqui estaria.

Virando-se para ele e passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço ela faz manha - Se você fosse o Oliver, seria um desperdício. - aproxima o rosto do dele.

\- Thea. - a adverte retirando os braços dela de si e a afastando - Vamos, vou te colocar em um táxi. - empurrando-a até a saída ele tenta mantê-la protegida das pessoas que estão alheias a eles e continuam dançando.

\- Andou malhando Merlyn? - apalpa os bíceps dele - Tá gostoso - inspira o perfume dele - e cheiroso. - ela dá uma risadinha e ele suspira cansado. Aceitaria o elogio se ela não fosse irmã do melhor amigo dele.

Do lado de fora da boate ela encosta confortavelmente a cabeça no peitoril dele enquanto esperam pelo táxi. Quando em fim o taxi chega, ele a afasta de leve constatando que ela dormira. Um novo suspiro, e ele dispensa o táxi, não a deixaria naquele estado.

* * *

Sentada na cadeira giratória da sala de seu chefe Felicity arde em desejo enquanto a cabeça do moreno entra entre suas pernas e suga a parte sensível arrancando-lhe suspiros e tremores constantes, aumentando e diminuindo a velocidade com que ele investe com sua língua cada vez mais fundo, ela aperta as pernas ao redor dele enquanto puxa os cabelos negros, quando não mais aguenta evitar o orgasmo ela deixa-se levar pela sensação de estar sendo puxada a um precipício que é interrompido pelo som de um telefone tocando, abrindo os olhos ela pode ouvir o som mais nitidamente e cada vez mais alto, sobressaltando-se sobre a cama ela leva a mão ao coração que esta acelerado, ela não sabe se é pelo orgasmo fenomenal que tivera em sonho ou pelo susto que levara com o som do maldito celular. Ainda meio sonolenta ela olha para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, o celular tocando insistentemente, pegando-o e sem olhar no identificador ela atende.

\- Seja quem for é melhor que seja um caso de vida ou morte ou eu mesma terei o prazer de matar com minhas próprias mãos. - ouvindo a risada do outro lado da linha ela reconhece que é Tommy no mesmo momento, cora ao lembrar-se do sonho pecaminoso que acabara de ter com ele.

 _[Felicity, sinto muito por acordá-la há essa hora, mas preciso de sua ajuda]._ \- sentia nada, afinal ele estava rindo não estava? Mas ela não jogaria na cara dele.

Saindo da cama ela se prepara para vestir-se quando ele continua - _[Encontrei Thea e ela bebeu além da conta, poderia receber mais uma hóspede por essa noite?]._

\- É claro, pode trazê-la. - deixando o vestido que pegara de lado ela segue para a sala.

 _[Na verdade, eu já estou aqui.]._

Encerrando a chamada ela abre a porta encontrando uma Thea desacordada no colo de Tommy.

\- A mansão não é local apropriado para levá-la neste estado. - ele fala com ar de desculpa.

\- Eu acredito que não. - ela dá passagem a ele que entra e fica parado, no meio da sala, esperando por ela, depois de fechar a porta ela vai até ele - É melhor deitá-la na minha cama. - segue para o quarto e mantem a porta aberta para ele.

Depositando Thea na cama ele retira o casaco que ela está vestida, cuidadosamente e após retirar os sapatos a cobre. Vendo o olhar de ternura que ele dirige à morena, Felicity observa a cena encantada.

Ao saírem do quarto ela se dirige a cozinha com ele em seu encalço. Pegando uma garrafa com água ela despeja o líquido em um copo e oferece a ele que nega, sem dizer nada ela bebe da água e ao depositar o copo no balcão percebe que ele a contempla, as bochechas esquentando ela sabe que estão coradas, sendo incapaz de não recordar do sonho, sentindo a umidade entre suas pernas ela senta mantendo-as fechadas. Uma vergonhosa situação.

Tommy não esperava encontrá-la com uma camisola minúscula, o tom vermelho em contraste com a pele branca, os cabelos soltos e levemente bagunçados deixando-a ainda mais linda. _E quando ela não está linda?_ Notando que ela também o encara, limpa a garganta e agradece por Thea.

\- Não é nada demais, esta menina estaria em sérios apuros se chegasse em casa assim.

\- É por isso que eu não quis levá-la para lá.

\- Você se importa bastante com ela né? - dando de ombros ele tenta mostrar desinteresse.

\- É como a irmã que eu nunca tive e também, depois que Oliver sumiu eu achei que ele gostaria que ela tivesse alguém pra olhar por ela. - apesar dele não querer demonstrar, Felicity nota o orgulho com que ele fala.

\- Que sorte ela tem então, agora são dois irmãos para cuidar dela.

\- É! Pode se dizer que sim. - ele concorda.


	5. Chapter 5

Uua, depois de semanas, em fim, consegui uma folga, sinto muito pela demora, mas realmente não tive tempo.

Por favor, me deixem saber o que estão achando, se não estão gostando, me digam també e por que, é sempre bom para o autor saber onde está seu erro.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Sentindo o perfume amadeirado mesclado a leve fragrância de menta entrar por suas narinas lhe proporcionando bem estar, Felicity abriu levemente os olhos e os fechou. Sua vontade era continuar emaranhada aos lençóis e voltar a dormir, a sensação de estar flutuando deixando-a languida. Abrindo novamente os olhos, ela varreu o local com os mesmos tentando se localizar, a sua frente um armário com livros foi o suficiente para se situar, estava agora no que se tornara o quarto de Tommy. Memórias da noite anterior a fazendo recordar quando ele lhe ofereceu a cama dizendo que tudo bem ele dormir mais uma noite no sofá, agradecida ela se jogou no móvel e apagou imediatamente. Sem sonhos eróticos dessa vez.

Agradecendo mentalmente por isso, ela saiu do quarto a fim de fazer sua higiene matinal e se preparar para mais um dia de trabalho. Apesar de ser um sábado, Oliver havia sido categórico ao intima-la a comparecer a QC com a desculpa de que o prazo para a entrega do projeto para os novos chipsets estava chegando ao fim e ele precisa termina-lo para solidificar a parceria com a Daily Consolidated.

* * *

Ainda sonolenta e com a cabeça latejante, algo parecido como mil britadeiras zunindo em seus ouvidos, Thea caminhava pelo apartamento desconhecido. Seguindo o som de algo como uma colher batendo em um prato - ou seria panela? Ela ainda não conseguira distinguir - atravessou a pequena sala e adentrou na cozinha parando ao reconhecer Tommy, em calça de moletom preta e camisa cinza, mexendo em uma panela à frente do fogão. Apagando o fogo, ele virou com a panela em mãos, um mero sorriso surgiu em sua face ao vê-la, desmanchando-o em seguida ao notar as olheiras da morena, ela estava literalmente com a cara amassada e os cabelos ainda bagunçados denunciando a ressaca.

Deixando a panela no balcão, ele seguiu até a cafeteira e serviu uma generosa xícara para ela. Aceitando sem questionar ela sentou-se e sorveu o líquido fazendo uma careta de desagrado em seguida.

\- Argh. Sem açúcar.

\- Vai curar a ressaca.

Acenando com a cabeça ela continuou a sorver o café, a cada gole uma nova careta. Ao perceber que ela havia acabado ele decidiu que era a hora de questiona-la sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

\- O que foi aquilo que aconteceu ontem? - a expressão de desagrado e reprovação a fazendo encolher-se no banco. Baixando a cabeça ela desenhava círculos imaginários no balcão.

\- Só pensei em me divertir um pouco. - fingindo indiferença ela levantou a cabeça e ajeitou a postura, audaz.

Incrédulo, Tommy abriu e fechou a boca, as mãos em punhos ele tentou controlar a raiva.

\- Se divertir. - falou devagar como se para ter certeza que ouvira certo - Então beber e se esfregar em caras desconhecidos feito uma _vadia_ é se divertir? - desequilibrando-se do banco e ficando em pé Thea recuou, o coração apertando pelas palavras ditas, a deixando magoada e irritada.

Chocado com a própria reação ele abriu as mãos, não era como se ele tivesse alguma responsabilidade sobre ela. Mas _Inferno_. Ela era apenas uma menina. Irmã do seu melhor amigo, ainda que estivessem um pouco afastados. A conhecia desde que era um bebê, é claro que ele se importava, é claro que ele cuidaria dela e ele queria muito que ela soubesse o quanto se importava, que ela era importante, e não, ela não estava sozinha no mundo. Tem uma mãe, um irmão e amigos que se importam, que sentiriam a dor se algo acontecesse a ela.

\- Quem é você para falar assim comigo _porra_. - ela gritou, piscando várias vezes, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos que ardiam já.

\- Eu sou o _filho da puta_ que salvou a _porra_ da sua bunda ontem. - socou o balcão com força, sem se importar com a dor do ato, estava irritado.

\- Você quer um obrigado? Pois eu agradeço Merlyn, mas não se meta mais em meus negócios. - ela gritou de volta.

\- Seus negócios. - riu seco, sem humor, desdenhando das palavras dela.

\- Vai se _foder_ seu _merda_. - as palavras saindo sem controle e ela queria soca-lo furiosamente - Você não pode falar assim comigo, eu sou apenas uma _vadia_ que infelizmente é irmã do seu amigo. - o tom de voz mais brando, ela olhou para um canto qualquer.

\- _Caralho_ Thea. - deu a volta ao balcão e aproximou-se dela - Se... Se algo acontece com você... Você não vê o quão em risco você se põe - a abraçou recebendo resistência - me sinto no direito de falar assim sim, porque eu... - a apertou em seus braços - eu me importo.

Abraçando-o de volta, ela chorou. Ele nunca a havia tratado dessa forma, nunca tão duro, áspero e apesar das palavras ele a confortou e ela sentiu-se segura, como em muito tempo não sentia. Antes da suposta morte de Oliver era ele quem cuidava dela, quem brigava e depois a confortava. Ele fazia seu papel de irmão. Depois ele voltou e foi diferente, ela não recebera seu irmão de volta, apenas uma casca, não era mais o seu _Ollie_. Ela raramente o via e na maioria das vezes ele era ríspido, às vezes, só às vezes ela sentia que o tinha de volta, mas aí ele se afastava de novo e tudo o que ela podia fazer era esperar por um mísero momento em que ele voltava a ser o seu irmão.

\- Desculpe. - Tommy soprou as palavras pesadamente. Sentindo-a molhar sua camisa ele deu-se conta que algo estava errado. Ele já foi assim um dia, inconsequente, problemático e havia uma razão, sempre há uma razão.

Afundando mais a cabeça em seu peito, ela fechou os olhos e acenou afirmativamente. Um silêncio confortável se instalou no ambiente.

\- Desculpe por tá dando trabalho. - ela quebrou o silêncio após alguns minutos.

Afastando-se, mas sem quebrar o contato, ele a avaliou, seus olhos sinceros o desarmando por completo. Deu um beijo em sua têmpora e voltou para trás do balcão.

\- Está com fome? - mudando de assunto radicalmente ele desejava apagar a tristeza do rosto dela.

\- Nãaa. - ela negou com uma nova careta - Não sei se meu estômago aceitaria qualquer coisa no momento.

\- Certo. - indo até a geladeira ele pegou uma jarra com água e encheu um copo entregando-o a ela - Para hidratar.

Voltando ao preparo do café da manhã ele torceu mentalmente para que não tivessem acordado Felicity com a pequena discussão.

Olhando tudo ao redor Thea achou estranho que ele acostumado com o muito estivesse morando em um lugar que apesar de bem organizado, cuidado e bonito era pequeno e simples.

\- É bonito seu novo apartamento, pequeno, mas aconchegante. - ela analisava cada canto do cômodo.

\- Na verdade não é meu. - ele terminou com as torradas e voltou-se para ela.

Surpresa ela quis saber mais - E de quem é?

\- É meu. - entrando no campo de visão da morena Felicity sorria timidamente.

\- Senhorita Smoak? - olhando Felicity com interesse ela quis ter certeza de quem se tratava. Já a vira antes na QC, tinha quase certeza se tratar da assistente de Oliver.

\- É um prazer novamente senhorita Queen. - Felicity a cumprimentou.

Aceitando o cumprimento ela se deu conta de uma coisa, se o apartamento é de Felicity, o que Tommy estava fazendo ali, tão à vontade? Franzindo o cenho ela se voltou ao amigo.

\- Você - apontou para ele - e você - apontou para ela - estão juntos? - antes que qualquer um respondesse ela deu um grito de perplexidade - O meu Deus, o meu Deus, o meu Deus - repetia a palavras nervosamente - E... Eu tentei te beijar - olhou para Tommy escandalizada - e ... - virou para Felicity - eu sinto muito, eu não sabia - com as bochechas coradas ela se desculpava - eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.

Se pondo a frente dela e penalizado pela súbita reação de desespero ele tentou acalma-la - Ei tá tudo bem - a segurou pelos dois ombros - você estava bêbada.

\- Mas não o suficiente para não saber o que estava fazendo. - ela falou sem olhar para qualquer um dos dois. Tommy tentando faze-la parar de se remexer.

E de repente os dois pararam ao ouvirem uma risada. Era Felicity, rindo sem parar limpando uma lágrima que caiu com o tanto que ela ria ela foi cessando o ataque de risos. Tanto Tommy quanto Thea confusos imaginando o porquê ela tanto ria.

\- Desculpem. É que, que foi hilária a cara que você fez, foi realmente engraçado, quer dizer não foi só sua cara, mas... - ela olhou para Tommy - O Tommy e eu, uau, essa foi demais garota. - Sem pensar ela jogou as palavras ao ar - Essa foi demais mesmo...

E de repente as palavras foram morrendo em sua boca. Algo diferente na expressão dele fazendo-a ficar séria se arrependendo do que dissera, ela não sabia por que, mas desejava não ter dito aquelas palavras quando notou que ele parecia magoado.

* * *

Após o repentino ataque de Felicity o clima ficou levemente tenso, sem que qualquer um dissesse mais nada Tommy foi deixar Thea em casa, nenhum dos dois entrou em detalhes sobre o momento em que estavam vivendo.

Tommy tinha algo mais em mente, a reação de Felicity que o desconcertou, foi como um balde de água fria. Um soco no estômago, e ele saiu machucado. Ele sabia que da parte dela não havia nenhum interesse, mas não imaginou que a simples menção aos dois em um relacionamento soasse como uma piada para ela, foi duro, foi esmagador. E ele se perguntava por que ele se importava tanto com a rejeição dela. Não queria admitir, mas Felicity Smoak ganhou mais que sua amizade, ganhou seu coração e sem que percebesse, ela o quebrou também.

Ele não a culpava, ele sabia dos sentimentos dela por Oliver e por diversas vezes ele tentou ignorar o suor espontâneo, as mãos frias, a boca seca e o coração que acelerava toda vez que ela o tocava ou o olhava nos olhos, ele sabia que era um caminho perigoso a seguir e por isso ignorou de todas as formas possíveis. Mas agora, agora não dava mais pra negar, estava apaixonado. _Apaixonado_. Deu um riso amargo, o desconforto que esse sentimento trás consigo, tudo o que ele sempre quis evitar. _E quem diria Thomas Merlyn jogado ao abismo pela garota nerd do T.I._. Uma verdadeira discrepância comparada a quantidade de corações que ele já partiu. _Talvez seja castigo por todas as outras!_ Ele tinha certeza que esse dia chegaria e chegou mais cedo que o esperado.

Não a vira mais naquele dia, ao chegar no apartamento encontrou apenas uma nota de que ela estaria trabalhando. _Melhor assim_. Não estava disposto a encara-la ainda. No dia seguinte estranhou quando já passava das duas da tarde e ainda não a encontrara, tinha quase certeza que ela não havia saído, aos domingos ela, assim como ele passava a manhã dormindo e a tarde eles se enchiam de "porcarias" e maratonavam algum seriado, já havia virado rotina e só a noite ela saia para encontrar Oliver e Diggle no porão da boate, preocupado ele seguiu para o quarto dela. Colocando parcialmente o corpo para dentro do cômodo ele a encontrou, em posição fetal, os olhos fechados e o semblante carregado, estava nítido que ela não se encontrava bem.

Aproximando-se de onde ela estava ele tocou seu rosto levemente, o suor escorria-lhe pela face e ela estava gelada.

\- Felicity?

Abrindo os olhos ela encontrou o par azul preocupado.

\- Hey. - ela falou baixo ao mesmo tempo em que uma nova contração a fez retrair os músculos e contorcer-se na cama.

\- Qual é o problema? - falou com cautela.

\- Apenas coisas de mulher.

Ele sabia o que aquilo significava, não tinha tantas experiências com mulheres além do sexo, mas já ouvira falar em cólica e TPM.

\- Você parece muito mal - abaixou-se ficando a altura dela - quer ir ao médico? - preocupou-se ainda mais quando novamente a viu se encolher no colchão.

\- Não precisa - ela soprou as palavras com dificuldade - vai passar. - tentou tranquiliza-lo.

\- Tem certeza? - Com um aceno de cabeça ela confirmou - Certo. Eu vou deixa-la descansar. - levantou-se e se encaminhou para a porta parando quando ela o chamou.

\- Obrigada, obrigada por se preocupar.

Sem dizer nada ele saiu.

Pelo que pareceram horas Felicity continuou deitada, sentindo as contrações indo em vindo, amaldiçoou-se por não ter lembrado de abastecer seu estoque de remédios pré-menstrual. Tentou cochilar, mas tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era gemer e suar frio. Abriu os olhos quando a porta foi aberta e Tommy entrou novamente, tinha uma bandeja em mãos em uma xicara sobre a mesma.

\- Comprei remédios - ele disse enquanto sentava na cama com a bandeja no colo - e isso aqui, apontou para a xícara - segundo o farmacêutico tem efeito calmante.

Sentando-se ela aceitou o comprimido branco e a xícara com chá. Após tomar todo o líquido junto ao remédio ela deitou-se novamente.

Tommy estava levantando quando ela segurou sua mão.

\- E... Eu... - suspirando ela tentava encontrar as palavras certas.

\- Não precisa agradecer. - ele sorriu docemente e levantou.

Se ajeitando na cama ela fechou os olhos. O silêncio confortável e ela ouviu quando ele saiu no quarto. Depois de alguns minutos quando estava quase dormindo, ela sentiu o colchão afundar atrás de si e uma mão levantando a blusa do pijama e em seguida algo quente pousar em sua barriga.

\- Ele também disse que compressa de água quente ajuda. - a voz rouca e baixa em seu ouvido causando-lhe arrepios.

Usando o braço dele como apoio para sua cabeça, ela segurou o outro que repousava com a bolsa térmica sobre sua parte inferior. O remédio começando a fazer efeito e ela sentiu-se relaxar, maravilhando-se com o corpo dele sobre o seu.

Ouvindo a respiração dela abrandar Tommy ficou mais aliviado, ela não estava mais sentindo dor. Ao vê-la tão frágil e indefesa ele quis cuidar dela, fazer a dor passar esquecendo-se que ela partira seu coração. Afagando os fios loiros ele se deixou levar pelo cheiro de lavanda que ela emanava e acabou dormindo também.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity acordou sentindo o corpo mais relaxado. Pensou em tomar um banho para retirar todo o suor que acumulara, porém antes que fizesse qualquer movimento sentiu um peso sobre suas costas e lembrou-se vagamente de Tommy deitando ao seu lado. Olhou para sua parte inferior e viu o braço dele que ainda a circundava, tocou-o a mão levemente, ele estava em sono profundo. Girou o corpo de forma que pudessem ficar frente a frente e admirou o rosto bonito, sereno e tranquilo. Em um ato de impulsividade levou a mão ao rosto acariciando a pele, sentindo a textura e maciez de seu rosto, a barba por fazer o deixando ainda mais bonito, muitas vezes ela quis dizer a ele o quão lindo ele fica quando está assim.

Arriscando ainda mais ela fez um caminho com a mão até a base de seu coração, sentindo-o bater suavemente ela fechou os olhos, e sentiu o seu próprio que diferente do dele, estava agitado e ela sabia por que, era por ele, em algum momento ela acabou apaixonando-se, não era só atração, ela não se sentia mais dividida entre Tommy e Oliver, agora era só Tommy e ela sonhava, sonhava que talvez em algum ponto ele também pudesse se apaixonar por ela, suspirando ela abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele abertos, encarando-a, ela tentou retirar a mão que ainda repousava em seu peito, mas ele foi mais rápido e a pegou.

\- Oi. - ele disse calmamente, como se fosse uma situação comum.

\- Oi. - ela devolveu sentindo as bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

\- Está melhor? - balançando a cabeça ela confirmou.

Continuaram com a troca de olhares, ela queria dizer tanta coisa, agradecer pelo gesto tão doce e que ninguém jamais fizera, mas tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era fitar aqueles olhos tão intensos, estava perdida naquela imensidão azul profunda, nem por um momento conseguiu desviar o olhar do dele, nem mesmo quando ele tocou seu rosto em uma carícia leve ou quando ele contornou seus lábios com o polegar. Sentiu-se ser puxada para mais perto, podia sentir a respiração quente misturar com a sua e o coração acelerou ainda mais. Ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo e não tentou impedir, pelo contrário, ela queria, queria tanto que quando a campainha tocou ela soltou um leve suspiro seguido de um xingamento de frustação. Tommy por sua vez afastou-se, mas não deixou de fita-la.

Ela ouviu novamente o soar da companhia, dessa vez mais duradoura, irritada ela levantou, queria matar o _filho da puta_ que quebrou todo o clima. Chegando à porta ela se virou para ele.

\- Eu já volto. - recebendo um aceno afirmativo ela saiu.

* * *

Ao abrir a porta Felicity deu de cara com Diggle e Oliver, o primeiro com ar despreocupado e o segundo muito, muito irritado, com um olhar assassino Oliver entra no apartamento a passos largos.

\- Mas que _merda_ você anda fazendo que não atende o celular. - vociferou.

\- Olá para você também Oliver. - ela ironizou voltando-se logo em seguida para Diggle que continuava do lado de fora - Oi John! - cumprimentou o amigo em um tom neutro.

\- Felicity. - entrou quando ela abriu passagem.

\- _Droga_ Felicity, eu te liguei, John te ligou quando não apareceu a _cave_ , tem ideia de como ficamos preocupados? - Oliver respirava fundo, a tensão estampada em seu rosto.

Oh não, ele não tinha direito de agir daquela forma, de gritar com ela como se fosse uma criança de seis anos, não quando tantas vezes ele se pôs em risco e só o que ela podia fazer era pedir a algum ser divino que o levasse até ela a salvo. Não quando ele realmente nunca olhou para ela. Não agora que ela estava seguindo em frente. Estava a ponto de rebater com toda a raiva acumulada quando ouve John se pronunciar.

\- Oliver tem razão Felicity, nos deixou preocupados, você nunca fica mais que cinco minutos longe de seu celular, poderia ao menos ter dado notícias. - falou calmo e compassivo a desarmando por completo.

\- É claro que tenho razão, pelo amor de Deus, eu tenho muitos inimigos, tudo o que posso pensar numa hora dessas é que algum deles descobriu minha identidade e foi atrás de você. - falou duro e ao mesmo tempo preocupado, seus olhos demonstrando toda a aflição que estava sentindo, a raiva foi substituída pela angústia, o medo de perdê-la.

\- E por que viriam atrás de mim Oliver? - ela queria dizer que não era importante, que sua família era, que Laurel é a mais importante. Porém ela se calou, ela entendia que ele se preocupava, mas não era motivo para tanto alarde.

\- Por que eu me importo. - ele soltou sem vacilar - Por que você faz parte do time e é parte importante. - tentou amenizar o impacto de suas palavras quando viu o choque que elas causaram.

Parados olhando um para outro, os três calaram-se, Oliver tentando não falar mais do que já havia falado, Felicity sem reação, a mente em polvorosa, Oliver havia dito que se importava, ela não poderia ficar menos surpresa e Diggle, bom Diggle apenas esperava pelo fim do espetáculo, ansioso pelo próximo _ato._ O silêncio foi cortado pelo som de um celular, o som distante, mas alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

Oliver varreu com o olhar todo o espaço que se era possível ver a fim de identificar de onde vinha o som incessante, Felicity apenas fechou os olhos esperando que Oliver não reconhecesse o som do celular de Tommy. Abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele, estavam arregalados e indecifráveis, mas ela sabia, sabia que suas preces não haviam sido atendidas e já imaginava suas próximas palavras.

\- Tem mais alguém com você, Felicity? - _Oh merda!_ Aquilo não era bom - Felicity? - ele repetiu, a voz estrangulada.

O que ela poderia dizer? _Não?_ Ele sempre sabe quando ela está mentindo e é lógico que nesse caso não seria diferente. _Sim?_ Ele a questionaria sobre quem estaria com ela. Suspirando ela olhou para ele tentando soar o mais verdadeira possível.

\- Não. - amaldiçoou-se pela mentira quando um vislumbre de irritação perpassou em seu rosto e o maldito celular tornou a tocar.

\- Você está mentindo, este não é o som do seu celular. - acusou com o olhar firme, nunca deixando o dela, que manteve a postura.

\- Eu o troquei hoje. - precisaria lembrar mais tarde de realmente muda-lo.

Arqueando a sobrancelha Oliver assentiu, mas ela via na forma como ele permanecia com a expressão cética que ele não acreditara, não totalmente.

\- Não suma de novo. - ele estava de volta, o Oliver cuidadoso, mas imparcial.

\- Eu só não estava bem e dormi demais. Desculpe. - ela encolheu os ombros, sincera.

\- O que você tem? Está doente? - a preocupação genuína tomou conta dele novamente e se aproximou dela avaliando-a dos pés a cabeça.

\- Nada grave, apenas um mal estar, já tomei um analgésico, não se preocupem. - ela olhava de Oliver para Diggle que se aproximara também.

\- Certo, se está tudo bem nós já vamos, descanse mais um pouco. - a tocou o ombro, por conseguinte ela num reflexo pôs a mão sobre a dele.

\- Obrigada. - soltou a mão dela e voltou-se para Diggle - John. - e o abraçou como sempre fazia quando ele estava lá para ela, para cuidar dela.

Jogando-se no sofá, ela suspirou aliviada, por fim tinha se livrado dos dois. Estava sorrindo quando Tommy saiu de seu quarto aborrecido, desfazendo o sorriso ela ficou de pé, vendo-o seguir para o outro quarto sem ao menos lhe dirigir o olhar. Alguns minutos depois ele estava de volta à sala.

\- Coloquei os remédios no armário de seu banheiro caso precise. - ele mal olhava para ela, porém ela pode ter um vislumbre do que vira n'outro dia, ele estava magoado.

E antes que ela dissesse algo ele lhe deu as costas e saiu. _Oras! Quem diria que Thomas Merlyn fosse tão, tão, tão..._ Ela não tinha palavras para descrever porque ela tinha ciência da razão para os atos, é claro que ele ouviu toda a conversa, quando ela negou a presença dele.

Mais uma vez ela disse as palavras erradas, mais uma vez ela o ignorou. E daí se Oliver soubesse que ela estava com alguém? E daí se esse alguém é Tommy? Nenhum dos dois deve nada a Oliver. Estava tão nítido agora, Tommy sentia o mesmo que ela, ele queria aquilo que ela queria e tudo o que ela fez foi empurra-lo para lado quando Oliver apareceu. Ela só esperava ter a chance de concertar as coisas, enfim alguém estava olhando para ela, a queria de verdade, e não estava disposta a perdê-lo por Oliver, nunca mais deixaria Oliver entre ela e sua felicidade, já perdera muito tempo por ele, esperando que ele lhe notasse, não seria mais assim, não mais.

* * *

 _[Não há ninguém aqui Felicity e muito menos um corpo]_ \- Oliver falou entredentes pelo comunicador enquanto varria toda a extensão do local. Esta a suposta noite em que o _serial killer_ que vinham investigando abandonaria mais um corpo no referido local.

\- Como? Ma... Mas eu tenho certeza, é este local.

 _[Talvez ele ainda vá aparecer. A noite ainda não acabou] -_ Diggle pronunciou na esperança que Felicity estivesse certa.

 _[Ou talvez Felicity tenha distração demais e se enganou]_ – acusou. Seus olhos recaindo sobre um ponto brilhante na caçamba de entulho a sua frente.

Notando o interesse de Oliver na caçamba Diggle aproximou-se da mesma - _[acho que encontramos nossa vítima]._

O corpo estava soterrado entre os entulhos, porém de forma que fosse facilmente encontrado, o pé esquerdo a mostra e coberto por um papel laminado.

 _[Droga]_ \- Oliver resmungou - _[Ele chegou mais cedo]_ \- estiveram no local desde que logo escureceu - _[Como ele conseguiu sem ser visto a luz do dia?]._

 _[Felicity pode ter mesmo errado]_ \- Diggle concluiu _[E ele abandou o corpo antes]._

\- Eu não errei. - ela gritou exasperada - eu nunca erro, meus... - foi cortada quando tanto Oliver quanto Diggle desligaram seus respectivos comunicadores.

* * *

Andando de um canto ao outro Felicity se perguntava que diabos acabara de acontecer. Ela não errara, certeza absoluta que não, mas então como o assassino antecipara seus planos?

Estremeceu quando Oliver desceu a escada da _cave_ mais irritado do que nunca ela já vira antes, Diggle em seu encalço tentando acalma-lo.

\- Que porra você anda fazendo Felicity? - ele gritou parando a sua frente, ela quase sentiu medo dessa vez, quase, afinal é Oliver, ladra, mas não morde. _Não ela pelo menos._

\- Eu não sei. - foi sincera.

\- Pois eu sei, você anda tão distraída com seu novo namoradinho que não está sendo capaz raciocinar como deve. - ele bufou aproximando-se ainda mais, seus rostos quase colados - Tire a cabeça do garoto e foque no seu serviço.

Rapaz, ele pegou pesado. Felicity ergueu uma sobrancelha, o rosto ficando vermelha, mas dessa vez de raiva.

\- Você não vai falar assim comigo - cutucou-o no dorso com o indicador - tire você a cabeça da bunda e não haja como um imbecil.

\- É o que? - rosnou furioso.

\- Eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo Oliver - ela afastou-se - não para ser sua subordinada - virou-se de costas segurando com força o encosto de sua cadeira - eu não sei o que aconteceu está bem! - voltou a ficar de frente para ele - mas eu não errei. - respirou fundo - eu. não. errei. - falou pausadamente e num tom de voz normal.

\- Felicity - Diggle se manifestou pela primeira vez - há alguma maneira dele ter sabido da sua descoberta?

\- Você quer dizer que eu tenha contado a alguém? - ela supôs indignada, Diggle abaixou a cabeça, confiava em Felicity, mas não havia nenhuma outra opção - Não John, eu não contei a ninguém. - estava triste com a suposição do amigo - Mas ele soube, disso não tenho dúvidas.

\- Ou você errou. - Oliver rebateu.

\- Eu não errei. - ela o encarou - Mas... - e de repente lhe veio um lampejo, respostas para suas perguntas.

Sem dizer mais nada ela sentou-se e passou a teclar furiosamente, incredulidade e indignação perpassando por seu rosto - _Filho da puta!_

\- O quê? O que houve? - Oliver se pôs atrás dela.

\- _Desgraçado!_ \- mordeu o lábio inferior dolorosamente - Ele me hackeou. - parou de teclar e virou-se para os dois homens as suas costas - Como eu... Como ele fez? Passou pelo meu firewall sem que eu percebesse. Foi assim que ele descobriu. - estava revoltada.

\- Como eu disse, distraída. - Oliver cuspiu as palavras com sarcasmo e se retirou.

Felicity estava atônita demais para rebater a qualquer acusação.

* * *

Tommy entrou no apartamento silenciosamente, desde a noite que Oliver estivera ali que evitava Felicity. Caminhou de vagar até a cozinha, bebeu um copo d'água e encaminhou-se para seu quarto. Entrou e retirou o sobretudo, largando-o sobre uma poltrona, quando estava prestes a retirar a camisa apercebeu-se de Felicity sentada em sua cama o observando atentamente.

\- Felicity? O que faz aqui? - a estranheza em sua voz, a magoa ainda estava lá, mas ele não conseguia ficar com raiva por muito tempo, muito menos dela.

\- Nós precisamos conversar. - falou decidida, sem gaguejar.

Algo estava errado, ele notou quando se aproximou e notou os olhos vermelhos.

\- Você estava chorando? - ela deu de ombros e levantou a mão direita, segurava uma garrafa de _Jack Daniels_.

\- Roubei do seu bar. - deu uma risadinha.

\- Oh! - ela não esteve chorando, estava bêbada.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e a fitou curioso - E sobre o que quer conversar?

\- Sobre nós. - largou a garrafa no chão.

\- Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com _nós_ , mas não acho que esteja em condições para conversar agora.

\- Eu não estou bêbada se é o que quer dizer.

\- Eu não me chamo Thomas Merlyn. - ele ironizou. - encarando-o ela analisou-o, os lábios em riste e os olhos indo da boca até onde os primeiros botões da camisa encontravam-se abertos.

\- Sem piadas Merlyn. E eu não estou bêbada. Eu bebi um pouco, mas não estou bêbada. - ela negou fazendo um movimento de vai e vem com indicador a altura dos olhos dele.

Recolocando as mãos sobre o colo ela fitou o chão por alguns segundos criando coragem para falar o que estava guardando desde que ele fugira dela e depois da noite cansativa e tumultuada, discussão com Oliver ela precisava mais que nuca estar com ele.

\- Não se afaste mais, por favor. - não olhou para ele, ou teria visto o espanto em seu olhar - Eu senti sua falta Tommy, eu sei que eu falei demais, mas você poderia ter me dado uma chance. - voltou-se para ele, a emoção transbordando em seu olhar - Às vezes quando eu fico nervosa - riu de si mesma - na verdade sempre que eu fico nervosa, tendo a falar demais e nem sempre as palavras certas. - suspirou.

\- Felicity...

\- Xiii - pôs os dedos nos lábios dele - me deixe terminar - naquele dia quando eu ri com a suposição de Thea não foi por você, foi por mim, eu não acreditava que você pudesse ter algum interesse em alguém como eu.

\- Do que você tá falando Felicity, você é perfeita.

\- Você sabe que não é verdade. - não dando importância a auto piedade dela ele se deu conta que ela havia dito _não acreditava._

\- Você disse 'não acreditava'? O que mudou?

\- Na noite que Oliver apareceu, eu percebi que o havia magoado, então me dei conta que eu estava enganada. - ela ruborizou e fitou o chão - Quero dizer, talvez eu esteja sendo precipitada e tenha entendido errado, mas... - Tommy a tocou o rosto e fê-la olhar para ele.

\- Você não entendeu errado. - abriu um sorriso tímido, ele estava nervoso, Felicity o deixava nervoso e até tímido - Eu estou apaixonado por você Felicity. - sorriu abertamente sendo acompanhado por ela - Eu até estou rindo como um bobo agora, um bobo apaixonado.

\- Então somos dois bobos apaixonados. - ela aproximou o rosto e levou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele - dois bobos apaixonados - repetiu roçando levemente os lábios no dele.

Iniciaram um beijo calmo e terno, desfrutando do toque um do outro, sincronizando os movimentos. Comandando a situação Tommy aprofundou o beijo, abrindo caminho com a língua e ela a recebeu com prazer, sugando-a e apreciando cada movimento dele.

Sentindo-se aquecer ela fez o caminho até o peito nu dele, tocando-o como desejara desde que o vira sem camisa a primeira vez, abriu os botões que ainda restavam e cessou o beijo, seus olhos admirando o dorso nu, as mãos tocando sem cerimônia cada parte enquanto mordia os próprios lábios.

\- Não faça isso. - ele falou desprendendo o lábio inferior que ela mordia - eu posso não me controlar.

\- Eu não quero que se controle. - proferiu com confiança.

\- Você tem certeza disso?

\- Eu não estou bêbada. - entendendo como um sim ele tornou a beijá-la, com mais voracidade e luxúria.

Deitou-se na cama levando-a consigo, as mãos se insinuando por dentro da blusa dela com toques leves e sedentos. E quando ele retirou a peça e levou a boca a pele exposta ela arfou com o toque quente, lembrando-se do sonho que tivera dias antes, ela fechou os olhos, apenas sentia cada toque, ele estava agindo com delicadeza e ela ansiava por mais, cada vez que ele se aproximava mais de seu centro suspirava em antecipação. Em poucos minutos ela encontrava-se apenas de sutiã, Tommy estava entre suas pernas, como ela desejava e cada investida que ele fazia com a língua ela choramingava e gemia, chegou ao clímax quando o sentiu sugar e mordiscar o ponto sensível. Entorpecida ela ainda flutuava quando ele encaixou-se entre suas pernas, em algum momento havia se despido por completo e ela o sentiu preenchê-la totalmente, maior que ela imaginara. Com movimentos suaves ele a beijou, tão devagar e tão intenso e ela quis implorar para que ele aumentasse o ritmo e acabasse com a tortura. Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos ele aumentou o ritmo insinuando-se cada vez mais fundo e mais forte, as mãos passeando por onde ele podia alcançar, ela por sua vez arranhava-o as costas, as pernas rodeando a cintura dele puxando-o para si, instigando e dando mais acesso a ele. Em algum ponto ela sentiu uma nova onda de prazer aumentado e um novo orgasmo chegou acompanhado de tremores libertando-a para o paraíso e com sussurros desconexos Tommy a acompanhou, apertando-a e mordendo o ombro para aplacar o rosnado de prazer.

Ela pôs a mão em cima do coração dele quando ele a abraçou e aconchegou-se a ele sentindo o coração agitado, batendo descontroladamente. Cobrindo-os ele apertou-a em seus braços como se para ter certeza que era real e sentindo o cheiro floral que ainda estava em seus cabelos ele fechou os olhos e adormeceu ao mesmo tempo que ela.


	7. Chapter 7

_\- Acorda dorminhoco._ \- Tommy despertou de seu sono com Felicity o chamando e depositando beijos suaves em seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos a encontrando já ereta ao lado da cama, vestida em um vestido comportado que lhe conferia um ar de dama da alta sociedade, estava pronta para trabalhar.

\- Bom dia. - ele cumprimentou ainda sonolento.

Sorrindo Felicity sentou-se na cama apreciando a visão de Tommy despenteado e com pouca roupa - Bom dia. - ela cantarolou.

\- Está bonita. - seus olhos brilhavam contagiados pela felicidade dela.

\- Obrigada. - curvou-se e roçou os lábios ao dele que aproveitou para segura-la no lugar e aprofundar o beijo, suas mãos passeando pela coxa dela. Buscando ar Felicity soltou-se - Tommy, eu preciso ir trabalhar.

\- Tem certeza? - ele disse enquanto sugava e lambia a pele exposta na base do pescoço - Pode ligar e dizer que está doente. - a mão insinuando-se por dentro do vestido.

\- E... Eu - estava ofegante já, enquanto ele brincava com o elástico da renda - Tenho certeza. - conseguiu dizer e retirar a mão dele - Aliás, já estou atrasada. - levantou-se.

\- Certo. - levantou também e roubou-lhe um beijo - Bom trabalho.

\- Obrigada. Vemo-nos a noite? - já estava na porta.

\- Na verdade, nos vemos daqui a pouco. - sem entender Felicity franziu o cenho - Já que você prefere ir trabalhar à fazer amor o dia todo - ela abriu a boca surpresa com suas últimas palavras, mas ele não pareceu notar - aproveitarei para ir falar com Oliver - saíram do quarto - temos que rever assuntos da Verdant e como ele não aparece há semanas terei eu que ir até ele. - acenando afirmativamente ela concordou e saiu.

* * *

\- Bom dia senhorita, gostaria de falar com o senhor Queen, por favor! - o homem falou chamando sua atenção.

\- O senhor tem hora marcada? - respondeu no automático, porém com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, ao encara-lo.

\- É acho que deixei claro a sua secretária que teríamos uma reunião hoje mais cedo. - ele sorriu sedutor fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

\- Acredito que o senhor Queen não vai gostar de saber que o senhor está paquerando a secretária dele. - ela piscou coquete.

\- Talvez o senhor Queen precise saber que um homem não precisa de permissão para paquerar a própria namorada. - ele sussurrou enquanto inclinava-se mais próximo a ela.

\- Pois saiba que para me namorar precisa de um pedido oficial. - ela inclinou a cabeça e mordeu a tampa da caneta.

Olhando na direção de Oliver, Tommy o observou alheio ao que se passava ao redor, compenetrado na leitura de algum documento, Oliver Queen definitivamente não tinha mais nada daquele garoto inconsequente que se arriscava em aventuras desmedidas com ele.

\- Aceite almoçarmos juntos e poderemos conversar sobre isso. - sibilou a olhando novamente.

\- Eu acho que posso encaixa-lo em minha agenda. - ela brincou recebendo um sorriso jovial de volta - Pode entrar, eu já o avisei que viria. - ela voltou ao seu tom profissional.

...

\- E estas são as planilhas de entrada e saída do mês. - Tommy entregou os documentos a Oliver que analisou atentamente a cada linha.

\- Vejo que está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, está tudo anotado e datado, e os números finais indicam bons lucros. Parabéns - olhou para o amigo orgulhoso - fico contente por atestar que confiei na pessoa certa. - afirmou recostando-se no encosto da cadeira e pondo as mãos no colo.

\- Uma hora eu tinha que crescer assim como você pelo que vejo. - fez um giro com o indicador em menção a empresa recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Oliver.

Ficaram em silêncio apenas se encarando, um silêncio desconfortável, a primeira vez que se encontravam cara a cara desde a discussão por Laurel. Foi Tommy que quebrou o silêncio.

\- Eu quero que saiba Oliver, que não guardo mágoa - fitou Oliver atentamente - e espero que possamos virar essa página, se não pudermos voltar ao que éramos antes que pelo menos tenhamos uma relação saudável, pelos negócios pelo menos.

\- Eu não quero que tenhamos uma relação saudável, eu quero voltar ao que éramos antes - inclinou-se pondo os braços sobre a mesa - que possamos confiar um no outro novamente, que sejamos melhores amigos de novo.

\- Vai ser um novo processo, mas podemos fazer dar certo. - Tommy sorriu amigavelmente - Bom - olhou o relógio - já está na minha na hora. - e levantou.

\- Tommy, espera. - Oliver pediu fazendo-o sentar-se novamente - Como você está? - arqueando a sobrancelha Tommy exigiu uma explicação muda - Financeiramente.

\- Estou conseguindo me estabilizar.

\- Está precisando de alguma ajuda?

\- Não se preocupe com isso Oliver.

\- Você não precisa ser orgulhoso comigo.

\- Não estou sendo, eu realmente não preciso de ajuda, não mais, tive alguém que me foi de grande alicerce. - sorriu um sorriso genuíno e apaixonado que não passou despercebido por Oliver.

\- Tommy Merlyn está apaixonado. - ele sorriu junto ao amigo - Fico feliz por você, ela deve ser muito especial.

\- E ela é e eu sou um cara sortudo por tê-la.

\- Eu espero que me apresente algum dia.

\- Na verdade você já a con... - parou a frase na metade quando em um rompante Thea entrou na sala.

\- Ollie, Tommy! - parou próxima a eles.

\- Speedy! - Oliver sussurrou surpreso, Thea nunca ia até a empresa.

\- Tão bom encontrar os dois juntos e não querendo se matar. - abriu um largo sorriso e no mesmo instante Tommy ficou de pé e a envolveu em um abraço.

\- Speedy - repetiu - o que faz aqui? - saindo dos braços de Tommy ela fitou Oliver.

\- Owch isso é jeito de recepcionar sua irmã? - falou ofendida.

\- Apenas estou surpreso com sua visita. - repetiu o gesto de Tommy e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na fronte.

\- Não fique maninho, apenas vim convidar Felicity para um almoço - olhou de Oliver para Tommy e novamente para Oliver - e aproveitei para ver meu irmão que apesar de morarmos na mesma casa não nos vemos há quatros dias. - concluiu com um tom de repreensão- Mas pelo visto cheguei tarde, alguém já tomou a minha frente. - declarou fitando Tommy que sorri minimamente, não passando despercebido por Oliver.

\- Não sabia que você e minha secretária fossem tão íntimas. - diz ignorando a troca de olhares entre os dois e a sensação de que algo a mais se passava e que ele estava sendo deixado de lado.

\- Há muitas coisas que você não sabe maninho. - pronuncia casualmente deixando-o intrigado - Enfim, nos vemos no jantar se você resolver finalmente fazer uma refeição descente com mamãe e eu. - beija-lhe o rosto - Tommy. - dirige-se ao amigo fazendo o mesmo.

\- Eu te acompanho, tenho um almoço importante. Oliver - cumprimenta-o e sai com Thea.

Oliver acompanha os dois com o olhar e antes que estes saiam ouve Thea brincar com Tommy sobre ter-lhe roubado a companhia para o almoço ao mesmo tempo em que o cutuca as costelas.

Com os dois fora de sua sala ele senta-se com a intenção de rever alguns documentos, mas tem a atenção voltada para cena na sala ao lado Thea, Tommy e Felicity, estes dois próximos, próximos até demais. Algo não se encaixava na cena. Observou-os seguirem para o elevador, Thea à frente e novamente Tommy e Felicity próximos, pararam lado a lado e notou quando discretamente Tommy correu com o indicador sobre a extensão do braço da secretaria e pousou a mão na sua, tocando-a e soltando quando as portas do elevador se abriram. Abaixou a cabeça e balançou-a negando a si mesmo que a cena fosse real, pensou estar imaginando-a, vendo demais.

De repente levantou-a bruscamente e, arregalando os olhos, reviveu toda a conversa com Tommy _'tive alguém que me foi de grande alicerce.'_ e aquele sorriso no rosto que o dizia que o amigo estava apaixonado _'E ela é, e eu sou um cara sortudo por tê-la.'_ ele estava com a garota, mas guardara segredo. E depois Thea _'apenas vim convidar Felicity para um almoço' 'Mas pelo visto cheguei tarde, alguém já tomou a minha frente.'_ a troca de olhares entre a irmã e o amigo _'Há muitas coisas que você não sabe maninho.',_ mas Tommy sabia. _'Felicity tem todo o direito de ter seus segredos.'_ Diggle insinuara. É claro que não era imaginação.

Fechou os olhos e novamente a cena, Tommy acariciando-a o braço. O toque do celular, que ele conhecia tão bem no apartamento dela, o nervosismo e a mentira dela. Era Tommy lá. É claro que era. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, as mãos em punho amassando os papéis em sua mesa e aquele desconforto repentino como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, a falta de ar, afrouxou a gravata e respirou fundo em busca de ar. _Felicity e Tommy._ Levantou e se pôs a melhor amigo e a sua garota _._ _Não é a sua garota._ Seu subconsciente lembrou-lhe. _Nunca foi sua._ Estava certo, não era sua garota, mas era sua amiga e parceira e Tommy, ora era Tommy. Um cretino como ele. E eles. Eles lhe esconderam esse relacionamento? Eles estavam em um relacionamento? Felicity vinha saindo com seu amigo as suas costas?

Ele não podia raciocinar corretamente, não estava conseguindo respirar, se ele estava irritado? É claro que estava irritado. Se ele tinha direito? Não, ele não tinha. Mas estava sendo mais forte que sua própria consciência. Ele precisava liberar a descarga de adrenalina em seu corpo, em um rompante socou a mesa a sua frente e em questão de segundos todos os papéis e objetos que estavam sobre ela foram ao chão. Olhando para a mesa agora livre inspirou e expirou pausadamente.

\- Cara, o que a mesa fez de tão errado para maltratá-la assim? - Diggle tentou quebrar o clima tenso, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi receber um olhar reprovador de Oliver.

\- Você sabia não é? - acusa.

\- Perdão?

\- Felicity e Tommy, você sabia.

\- Não acredito que levou tanto tempo para descobrir. - senta-se confortavelmente a frente de Oliver.

\- Então, meu melhor amigo e minha secretária estão namorado e eu sou o único a não saber dessa novidade. - ironizou.

\- Espera aí - Diggle se ajeitou na cadeira - namorando? Você disse namorado? - proferiu pasmo.

\- Sim - falou como se fosse óbvio – de que mais eu estaria falando? – empertigado Diggle se remexeu na cadeira desconfortável não sabendo se deveria prosseguir.

\- Me diga Oliver, onde você acha que Thomas Merlyn tem ficado todo esse tempo após seu pai cortar todos os seus subsídios?

Olhando-o de lado Oliver semicerrou os lábios, compreensão estampando em seu rosto, e uma nova onda de desconforto, o aperto no peito como se a própria Felicity estivesse apertando seu coração nas mãos. _Oh cara, ele estava tão lascado!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh meu!_ Ele estava realmente em apuros, ainda era cedo e a boate estava quase vazia, somente alguns poucos que estavam ali mais para beber do que para dançar e aquela morena jogando-se para cima dele, provocando-o, a tentação em carne, ossos e curvas, generosas curvas. Ele sempre foi bom em seduzir, mas nunca em dizer não e naquele momento o _não_ surtia efeito algum. Retirando a mão maliciosa que se insinuava por dentro de sua camisa lançou lhe um olhar irritado.

\- Eu já disse que não estou afim. - pronunciou exasperado.

\- Só um pouquinho de diversão Tommy _bebê_. - fala com a voz melosa.

\- Isso Tommy _bebê_ só um pouquinho de diversão. - a voz conhecida repete com sarcasmo fazendo Tommy enrije-se e a morena, irritada pela interrupção, desviar o olhar para a loira.

\- E essazinha aí quem é? - a morena pergunta esnobe.

\- Felicity. - Tommy sussurra mais branco que o normal duvidando que as duas mulheres tenham ouvido.

\- Essazinha aqui - olha a morena enfurecida - tem nome e eu sou a namorada dele. - cutuca o busto da morena empurrando-a para longe de Tommy - E eu vou deixar avisado uma coisa, não se meta com ele - empurra-a empregando mais força - não chegue perto. Nem. mesmo. se. atreva. a. por. os. olhos. em. cima. dele. - mantém o tom de voz calmo, porém em seu olhar a fúria.

\- Tommy faça alguma coisa. - a morena choraminga.

\- Não se atreva. - Felicity ergue a mão na direção de Tommy antes que ele possa fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa - E você - aponta para a intrusa - fora. - a morena ainda olha para Tommy.

\- Ela é minha namorada e é ela quem manda. - olha para Felicity com medo do que ela possa fazer, medo que ela entendesse tudo errado e a perdesse também. Resignada e irritada a morena sai empurrando o pequeno aglomerado de pessoas que acabara por se formar ao redor deles.

\- Thomas Merlyn. - a loira o encara, mãos na cintura e os olhos pegando fogo.

\- Felicity, eu posso explicar. - aproxima-se da loira cautelosamente.

\- Eu sei que pode Thomas. - declara surpreendendo-o.

\- Sabe?

\- Eu vi tudo Thomas, mas você precisa ser mais firme no que diz. - eleva o canto da boca - Ou da próxima vez eu não vou ser tão boazinha. - puxa-o pela gola da camisa.

\- Você ainda está me chamando de Thomas.

\- Sim e ainda estou irritada. - aperta a gola.

\- Mas não foi minha culpa. - defende-se sentindo o ar fugir de seus pulmões.

\- Já ouviu aquela expressão 'quando um não quer dois não brigam'? - afrouxa o toque deixando-o que respire.

\- Eu sinto muito querida - segura as mãos dela - não acontecerá novamente. - beija cada uma de suas mãos delicadamente.

\- Assim eu espero, essas mulheres te veem como um alvo fácil Tom... - para a frase ao meio como quando tem uma ideia - É isso, um alvo.

\- O quê? - ele a fita confuso.

\- Eu preciso ir agora. - beija-o rapidamente e sai o deixando ainda mais confuso.

* * *

\- Um alvo. - Felicity grita para Oliver e Diggle enquanto desce as escadas - Um alvo - repete já teclando em seus computadores - É tão óbvio e eu não vi antes. - continua a teclar furiosamente.

\- Felicity. - Oliver chama fazendo-a olhar para ele - Do que você está falando?

\- Os jovens do Glades são o alvo. - explica.

\- Sim, é claro que foram alvos ou não estariam mortos. - Oliver ironiza.

\- Não eu quero dizer... Espera, que dia é hoje?

\- Vinte e... - Diggle começa, mas ela interrompe.

\- Eu quero dizer da semana.

\- Quarta-feira, mas eu não ainda não estou entendendo nada, faça sentido. - comenta confuso.

\- Então é amanhã que o assassino descartará a nona vítima.

\- Isso se tiver uma nova vítima você quer dizer. - Oliver protesta.

\- Ele pode ter-me hackeado e descoberto nossos planos, mas ele ainda segue um padrão, as próprias regras. - e volta para o monitor - Aqui, vejam, este é o local que deixará a nona vítima. - aponta para o ponto amarelo entre os pontos que indicam as sexta e oitava vítimas e... - olha para os dois homens as suas costas para ter certeza que estavam prestando atenção - dessa forma ele fecha um novo ciclo.

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - Diggle pergunta, e assim como Oliver a olha incerto.

\- A distância entre os pontos, é a mesma, como eu disse antes, nosso cara gosta de números e ele está fazendo tudo padronizado, a distância entre cada ponto de um a cinco é exatamente a mesma e também é a mesma distância entre os pontos seis a nove, nem um centímetro a menos ou a mais. - digitando um novo algoritmo ela mostra a simulação para os parceiros, a ligação entre cada ponto formando dois círculos, um maior e outro menor dentro do maior - Mas... - dá ênfase no _mas_ \- aqui está onde eu mato a charada - aponta para o centro do circulo - todo esse quebra-cabeça é apenas para você Oliver, ele queria que você desvendasse, ele criou um alvo, um alvo humano.

\- Você quer dizer que todas essas mortes, todos esses inocentes mortos são apenas para chamar minha atenção?

\- Mais que isso, ele quer mostrar qual o próximo alvo, você é o próximo alvo. - dando zoom ela mostrou o ponto do centro marcando a boate - Ou ele sabe que você é o Vigilante e quer vingar-se por algo, ou ele quer Oliver Queen. - conclui deixando o clima tenso, Oliver com o olhar distante, aquele olhar que diz que um plano está sendo traçado - Oliver, o que você está pensando?

\- Ele quer a mim não quer? Então ele vai ter. - fala firme deixando Felicity nervosa.

\- Oliver seja o que for eu estou dentro - Diggle assegura - vamos pegar esse desgraçado. - alterna o olhar entre Oliver e Felicity ambos concordando.

* * *

Felicity estava cansada, já passava das duas da madrugada, Oliver e Diggle ainda estavam nas ruas e ela não via a hora de dar a noite por encerrada. Massageando a nuca ela fechou os olhos imaginando chegar em casa e se enfiar em baixo das cobertas quentinhas para um sono relaxante. Sentindo duas mãos serem substituídas pelas suas ela mordeu os lábios para suprimir um gemido, as mãos fortes e ágeis retomando a massagem fazendo-a esquecer-se momentaneamente de onde se encontrava. Não muito tempo depois ela abriu os olhos alarmada.

\- Tommy? - girou com sua cadeira quase o derrubando - O que faz aqui? Como conseguiu passar pela senha de segurança?

\- Oliver é previsível, não foi difícil deduzir que a senha fosse uma data, eu só tive que descobrir qual data. - retomando o equilíbrio ele a faz ficar em pé - E respondendo a primeira pergunta, eu preciso saber o que foi aquilo que aconteceu mais cedo, você me deixou praticamente falando sozinho.

\- Eu sei, e sinto muito por isso, mas foi um caso de urgência. - ajeita a gola da camisa dele - É algo que estamos trabalhando. - suspira cansada.

\- Eu posso ver que essa _coisa_ está te tomando às energias. - a puxa para mais próximo.

\- Uhum. - murmura aconchegando-se a ele - E você não deveria estar aqui.

\- Ninguém me viu. - beija o topo da cabeça dela - Fica tranquila.

\- Oliver pode chegar a qualquer momento. - explica.

\- Felicity - a faz olhar para ele - nós precisamos falar com Oliver sobre isso.

\- Eu sei. - volta a deitar a cabeça no ombro dele - E nós vamos, em breve, mas não assim...

\- Uma explicação seria ótimo. - a voz grave e inconfundível soa no ambiente.

\- Oliver. - Tommy cumprimenta girando com Felicity na direção da voz - Senhor Diggle.

\- O que faz aqui Thomas? - indaga não deixando espaço para Diggle responder ao cumprimento.

\- Vim falar com Felicity. - dá de ombros não se deixando intimidar.

\- É claro - olha de um pra outro - vamos aproveitar e por as coisas as claras.

\- Estou dando minha noite por encerrada. - Diggle profere alternando o olhar entre os três - Sabe que pode contar comigo querida. - aproxima-se de Felicity e a beija a fronte – Me liga se precisar. - a olha nos olhos transmitindo confiança - Senhor Merlyn. - saúda Tommy. Retomando a atenção a Oliver o adverte em silencio a não fazer nada estúpido e sai logo em seguida.

– Então, quem vai começar? - cruza os braços fitando o casal.

\- Não creio que seja necessário de mais palavras para dizer o óbvio. - Tommy responde já na defensiva.

\- Desde quando? - indaga. A expressão dura, não querendo demonstrar seu ciúme.

\- Isso importa mesmo? - sem temer Tommy o afronta.

\- Ora! Isso é ridículo. - Felicity solta-se de Tommy enquanto ambos continuam se encarando, um duelo mudo - Somos todos adultos aqui - ela olha de um para outro - Oliver, Tommy e eu não temos que dar explicações de nossas vidas a você, não preciso de sua autorização. - encara-o indignada fazendo-o vacilar momentaneamente e dirigir o olhar a ela.

\- O ponto não é esse Felicity. - frisa aproximando-se dela - você trabalha para mim...

\- Não - corta-o - eu trabalho com você.

\- Que seja. Os dois são as pessoas mais próximas que tenho. Pessoas em quem confiava e vocês simplesmente decidem que não é importante que eu saiba de seu... - olha de um para outro tendo dificuldade para falar - seu relacionamento.

\- As coisas não aconteceram dessa forma. - Tommy rebate - Como Felicity disse não temos que dar explicações, mas achamos justo que você saiba por nós, não estamos nos escondendo, nunca foi essa nossa intenção. - põe uma mão nas costas de Felicity.

\- Esteve na empresa hoje e fingiram na minha cara. - rosna indignado.

\- Mas que porra Oliver não haja como se tivesse poderes sobre Felicity, como se estivéssemos cometendo um crime, nós nos apaixonamos. - as palavras fazendo Oliver dar um passo para trás - Olha não faz sentido isso, nem deveríamos estar discutindo esse assunto, Felicity e eu estamos juntos e você tem que aceitar. - conclui - Se me dá licença. - beija a face de Felicity - Te espero para irmos. - sai deixando um Oliver ainda um pouco atordoado, olhando para o vazio deixado por Tommy.

Felicity permanece o fitando aturdida com toda a cena, sentindo o olhar de Felicity sobre si Oliver sai de seu torpor.

\- Felicity... - começa aproximando-se dela levando as mãos à altura de seu rosto para tocá-la.

\- Oliver não, não faça. - afasta-se lentamente - Não agora. Já passamos desse ponto, estou bem agora, ele me enxerga de verdade e você não tem o direito de estragar isso. - sai secando algumas lágrimas que caiam sem que percebesse.

* * *

\- Ei, tá tudo bem? - Tommy a encontra fitando o beco quase deserto, ele já havia encerrado a noite, estavam nos fundos da boate.

\- Foi mais fácil que imaginei. - responde sem olhá-lo, fechando os olhos inspira lentamente sentindo-o aproximar-se e parar ao seu lado.

\- É de Oliver que estamos falando, pode ter diversos defeitos, mas ele te ama - dirigi o olhar a ela que corresponde - não faria nada que a magoasse - afasta uma mecha de cabelo pondo-o atrás da orelha da namorada - não intencionalmente pelo menos.

\- Você sabe que isso é estranho não é, você é meu namorado, não deveria estar falando sobre os sentimentos de outro cara por mim.

\- Eu não sou egoísta Felicity - volta a olhar a rua - e conheço Oliver como a mim mesmo, não é fácil para ele fingir que não sente nada. - conclui pondo as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

\- Quem é você e o que fez com Thomas Merlyn. - ela brinca, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios que se desfaz ao ouvir um zunindo agudo seguido por um arfo de Tommy.

\- Felicity. - sussurra ao levar a mão ao peito e senti-la úmida. O liquido vermelho escorrendo por toda a sua extensão manchando a camisa cinza.

\- Tommy. - em pânico ela cai com ele em seu colo - Tommy, não. - tenta controlar o tremor em sua voz lembrando-se de todas as vezes que assistiu Oliver sendo ferido ou quando ela mesma teve que tratar seus ferimentos mais graves e teve que manter a calma, olhando para todos os lados ela vislumbra um vulto negro no alto de um dos prédios - Alguém, por favor, me ajude. - grita com as poucas pessoas que se aproximaram com a agitação - Não, Tommy, fica comigo, por favor. - pede ao voltar à atenção ao namorado e vê-lo fechar os olhos. Entre as lágrimas que rolam por suas bochechas e se misturam ao sangue põe as mãos sobre o ferimento - Abra os olhos sim, por favor, não me deixe. - entra em desespero quando ele não atende seu pedido - Onde está o socorro? - grita perdendo o controle das próprias emoções, nenhuma das vezes que ela teve que ver Oliver sangrar, nenhuma das vezes que ela achou que fosse perdê-lo a preparou para esse momento, ver uma vida se esvair bem a sua frente, a vida de alguém que se tornara importante e entre lágrimas e sussurros ela o abraçava, temendo que se o liberasse de seus braços ele fosse tirado dela para sempre.

\- Felicity. - Oliver aparece vestido como o vigilante saindo de algum lugar assustando os curiosos - O socorro está a caminho. - tentando manter a calma para não desesperá-la ainda mais ele verifica o pulso do amigo - Ele ainda tem pulsação. - tenta acalmá-la e a encara, no entanto desvia a atenção para a ambulância que estaciona e os paramédicos que descem rapidamente - Vamos. - fala baixo ao desativar o modulador. Segurando em seus ombros tenta afastá-la consigo.

\- Não, me deixa. - solta-se bruscamente e cai ao lado do corpo inerte - Eu preciso ficar com ele.

\- Felicity. - grita fazendo-a olhá-lo rapidamente - Seja racional, vamos. - envolve-a em seus braços a afastando para dar espaço e Tommy possa ser atendido - Shiii - sussurra em seu ouvido ainda a abraçando e a levando para onde não pudessem ouvi-los - eles vão cuidar dele. - afaga-a os cabelos - Vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Foi ele Oliver. - fala baixinho - Não era você, era o Tommy. - conclui refazendo-se - vai atrás dele. Pega esse filho da puta. - afasta-se dele.

\- Eu vou. - a olha nos olhos pela primeira vez, e apesar da pintura ao redor dos olhos ela pode notar o brilho pelas lágrimas não derramadas.

\- Agora. - ela grita - ele está perto, eu o vi, ele quer ter certeza que fez o serviço direito, vai. - olha na direção do antigo prédio de pintura verde e branco - Ele ainda tá lá.

* * *

Felicity tinha razão, ele ainda estava lá, espreitando e esperando. Ao perceber que havia sido localizado o atirador pôs-se a correr obrigando Oliver a persegui-lo por entre os prédios. Em meio à perseguição Oliver se perguntava que tipo de jogo sádico era aquele, qual o propósito desse lunático, ele precisava descobrir. Atirando uma de suas flechas ele consegue derrubá-lo.

O homem de capuz negro se contorcia no chão, a flecha cravada em sua perna impedindo que o sangramento aumentasse. Notando a aproximação do vigilante ele em um esforço inútil tentava se arrastar para o mais longe possível, amaldiçoando-se pela escolha errada ao ficar e observar sua nova vítima sangrar, _mas_ _droga porque não poderia ser como os outros?_ Todas aquelas vidas que ele tirou com deleite, as quais ele pode apreciar a obra prima depois de terminada, ele só queria ter esse prazer antes da cartada final. Por esse deslize agora ele estava ali sagrando em agonia e se esse tal vigilante não o matasse ela com certeza o faria.

...

\- Por que Thomas Merlyn? - com o tom de voz duro e furioso Oliver pergunta forçando a flecha a cravar mais fundo na perna do estranho levando-o a um grito agudo.

A cada minuto ele perdia ainda mais a paciência, frustrado, tudo do que ele tinha certeza é que o atirador com certeza não estava em sua lista, nunca o vira antes e o fato de não ter noção do por que ele estar fazendo esse jogo estava o matando. Arrancando a flecha rapidamente ele não se importou quando o sangue jorrou, tentando uma nova tática crava a flecha no peito de seu inimigo, fundo o suficiente para um novo grito.

\- Por. que. Thomas. Merlyn? - repetiu pausadamente tentando controlar a raiva, não iria falhar com seu melhor amigo agora.

\- Eu não sei. - o homem finalmente cedeu - Apenas cumpro ordens.

\- Ordens de quem? - um novo aperto na flecha, o que faz o homem arfar e gemer, estava perdendo as forças.

\- Eu não sei, eu juro. - falou rapidamente quando Oliver fez menção de ir mais fundo com aljava - Eu nunca a vi, ela contratou a mim e meu companheiro... - para buscando ar.

\- Continue. - pede sem paciência.

\- Eu faço serviços, do tipo que você já deve imaginar, tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era pegar os caras... - da um novo gemido antes de continuar - e meu amigo tinha que invadir o sistema de sua amiga loirinha e ficar por dentro da situação, saber até onde vocês descobririam sobre os assassinatos. - respirando fundo ele fica em silencio.

Tenta levantar quando Oliver não faz uma nova menção de atacá-lo. Tentativa inútil, antes que faça qualquer movimento Oliver o prende ao chão.

\- Por que Thomas Merlyn? - rosna impaciente, não acreditando nas palavras de um assassino.

\- Ela nunca disse. - as palavras fazendo Oliver vacilar momentaneamente - Mas meu amigo conseguiu rastrear o celular dela uma vez. - cala-se esperando que seu agressor se pronuncie.

\- Quem é ela? - indaga apertando com o dedo a ferida na perna.

\- Eu não sei. - grita temeroso.

\- Quem é ela? - grita irritado - Eu sei que sabe, seu amigo conseguiu invadir o sistema de minha parceira, a melhor na área, acha mesmo que acredito quando diz que não sabe.

\- Ela vai me matar. - faz uma careta de medo.

\- Não, eu vou te matar se não abrir a boca. - ameaça. A flecha apontada direto no coração.

\- Ela é sócia dos Queens, é tudo do que me lembro, eu realmente não me importo contanto que me paguem pelo serviço. - a voz tremula, tenta se desvencilhar de Oliver.

\- Nome? - rosna não acreditando de todo nas palavras do homem, seu corpo tenso. A nova informação levando a mente a trabalhar mais rápido, nada fazia sentido. _Se é uma sócia da Queen Consolidated por que atingir Thomas Merlyn e não ele ou qualquer um de sua família?_

\- Isabel, Isobel, sei lá. - trincando o maxilar Oliver da um passo para trás, a fúria tomando conta de si com mais força dessa vez - Olha eu já disse tudo o que sei, meus contratantes sempre são fantasmas por que pra mim não importa quem são.

\- Pois deveria passar a se importar. - acrescenta antes de sair deixando o homem gemendo no chão gelado em seu caminho acionando a polícia.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Felicity Smoak. - Malcolm chama e se aproxima enquanto Felicity se põe de pé.

\- Senhor Merlyn. - sussurra.

Ver a pequena loira chorosa, o nariz vermelho e as vestes ensanguentadas deu a Malcolm à noção de que a situação é mais grave do que imaginava - Qual a situação? - indaga sentando junto a Felicity.

\- E... Eu não sei, desde que chegamos tudo o que fiz foi esperar. - funga - Eles não me dão nada, nenhuma informação. - levanta-se exasperada esfregando as mãos uma na outra.

\- Felicity. - John aparece apressando o passo até ela - Ah querida, eu sinto muito. - a segura em seus braços.

\- Era o Tommy John, sempre foi ele e... E eu não fiz nada para evitar, eu poderia ter feito John - se agarra a lapela do casaco dele - eu poderia ter feito. - repete irritada consigo mesma aconchegando-se em seu peito.

\- Ei, ei fica calma, não há nada que você poderia ter feito e você sabe disso, não se culpe ok? - a faz olhar para ele - Vai ficar tudo bem, ele vai ficar bem. - a abraça novamente, seus olhos recaindo sobre Malcolm que olha a cena intrigado, não fazendo ideia da extensão do relacionamento de Felicity e Tommy e muito menos do que ela falava - Vem, vamos tomar um café. - olha para Felicity e novamente para Malcolm - Senhor Merlyn aceita um café?

\- Agradeço, mas se puder me trazer um chá. - pede. As defesas baixas. Seu único filho correndo risco deixando-o de mãos atadas e pela primeira vez sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

A lufada de ar que entrou pela janela junto a Oliver faz com que Isabel abra os olhos em alerta. Piscando freneticamente depara-se com o Vigilante, com calma ela sai da cama, a presença do estranho não lhe conferindo medo, apesar de surpresa por ele ter aparecido antes do planejado, ela já o esperava.

\- Isobel Rochev. - Oliver chama. O arco em posição e uma flecha apontada para a morena, a calma na voz que não chega a seus olhos, em seu caminho até ali sua mente trabalhando sem cessar, ele sabia que essa hora chegaria, que Isobel e ele iriam por as cartas na mesa, ele não é idiota, descobriu sobre o caso dela com seu pai, descobriu seus planos de vingança, mas não conseguia entender por que Tommy.

\- Olá Oliver. - é claro que ela sabia, Isobel é esperta demais para não saber quem são seus inimigos.

\- Se é para ser às claras - tira o capuz e desliga o modulador de voz - vou deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui, não mexa com meus amigos, você pode vir atrás de mim, mas nunca deles.

\- Foi tão divertido. - zomba.

\- Matar inocentes não é engraçado, é covarde.

\- Covarde? - desfaz o sorriso, o vermelho tomando conta de seus olhos - E que graça teria sem brincar com sua imaginação, a melhor parte de tudo foi ver você tentar enxergar aquilo que estava bem a sua frente. - enquanto fala ela aproxima-se mais do criado entre a cama e a janela - A melhor parte é ver você sangrar pelo seu amigo morto, não Oliver, você não vai morrer agora, antes verá, um por um, seus amigos e família saírem da sua vida como Robert saiu da minha.

\- Não permitirei que faça mal a mais ninguém. - rosna exacerbado.

\- Não tem como me impedir Oliver, a menos que você me mate e você não tem coragem para fazer isso, Felicity Smoak te dominou - as palavras levando Oliver a apertar fortemente o arco - é - ri sarcástica - eu sei por que você mudou sua tática.

\- Não tenha tanta certeza, Felicity certamente espera por boas noticias.

\- A é, como eu pude esquecer, ela te trocou pelo Merlyn. - irônica sorrir com triunfo ao notar Oliver tencionar o maxilar incomodado com a afirmação - Está feliz Oliver? Eu o tirei do caminho, olha como eu sou boa.

\- Por que Thomas Merlyn. - adota a postura de vigilante.

\- Por que eu queria ver-te assim, como agora, sofrendo. - olha-o nos olhos, a acidez na voz denotando todo o ódio - Por que eu quis me divertir um pouco. - o sadismo levando Oliver a perder o controle e disparar a flecha.

Vendo-a cair já sem vida ele solta o ar. Não estava feliz, não estava aliviado, mas por Tommy ele fez, sem pensar, sem sentir remorso.

* * *

\- O que ela faz aqui? - Felicity estanca ao ver a morena sentada ao lado de Malcolm - Como ela soube?

\- Como uma Lance a notícia deve ter chegado rápido a seus ouvidos. - John supõe e empurra Felicity - Senhor Merlyn. - entrega o copo de papel com chá que o outro havia pedido.

\- Obrigado Senhor Diggle.

Levantando a cabeça Laurel se depara com Diggle e Felicity ao seu lado e como Malcolm fica intrigada com a presença dos dois principalmente de Felicity, a quem ela sabia ser a secretária de Oliver, e Oliver, se perguntava onde ele estava naquele momento.

\- Senhorita Smoak que surpresa, está à espera de notícias de alguém? - sonda em desconfiança.

\- Sim, meu namorado. - encara Laurel sem se deixar intimidar e senta-se, todos fazem o mesmo - Alguma novidade? - pergunta a Malcolm que está ao seu lado já voltando a ficar nervosa.

\- Consegui falar com uma enfermeira há uns dez minutos, disse que a cirurgia levaria mais uns quarenta. - assentindo Felicity recosta-se no encosto da cadeira fechando os olhos por alguns segundos abrindo-os com a chegada de Oliver.

\- Desculpem a demora, vim assim que vi a mensagem. - estava ofegante, após o encontro com Rochev se apressou em descobrir os nomes de seus comparsas, ainda faltava um, depois que o entregou as autoridades se dirigiu a _cave_ e logo em seguida direto para o hospital - Qual o estado dele? - fitou um a um parando em Laurel arqueando a sobrancelha, se perguntou o que ela estaria fazendo ali.

\- Nenhuma notícia, já se passaram quatro horas e nada. - é Malcolm quem se pronuncia.

\- A demora é bom sinal - John profere - ou já teríamos notícias. - conclui enquanto Oliver senta-se ao lado de Felicity.

\- Já está feito. - Oliver sussurra para Felicity que o encara tensa.

\- Eu preciso de um pouco de ar. - Felicity levanta e alterna o olhar entre John e Oliver que assentem levemente e ficam de pé.

\- John e eu a acompanharemos. - e saem.

\- Quem ela está acompanhando mesmo? - Laurel pergunta a Malcolm quando os outros já não podem ouvir, Malcolm apenas a encara e retorna a posição inicial fitando a parede branca a sua frente, ignorando a morena.

* * *

\- Daniel Reed e Keith Miller. - Oliver já havia passado toda a informação aos parceiros inclusive a participação de Rochev.

\- Filhos da puta. - Felicity pela primeira vez se pronuncia - Que apodreçam em Iron Heights.

\- E quanto a Isobel? - John pergunta.

\- Eu já cuidei disso, será apenas mais uma da lista do Vigilante, e dei um jeito de não liga-la a meu nome, ninguém saberá o real motivo, agora tudo o que temos que nos preocupar é com Tommy.

\- Algo me intriga. - Felicity declara ganhando a atenção dos amigos - Todas as vítimas morreram com apenas um único tiro, direto no coração, o atirador é profissional, porque Tommy ainda está vivo? - aquela era uma pergunta que constantemente vinha em sua mente, ela estava um pouco mais aliviada por ele ter sobrevivido até ali, porém seu lado profissional a deixava inquieta com aquela pergunta sem resposta.

\- Só ainda não é a hora dele. - John responde. Oliver apenas assente, fosse um erro do atirador ou não o que importava é que Tommy ainda estava ali, com eles - Vamos entrar não falta muito para o término da cirurgia. - John articula e segue em direção à entrada do hospital, Oliver põe-se em movimento, porém é impedido de continuar, por Felicity, que o puxa pelo braço.

\- Obrigada. - ela diz fitando-o, seus olhos ainda brilhantes pelas lágrimas - As coisas aconteceram rápido demais, Tommy e eu juntos. Isobel. Está tudo uma bagunça, mas você continua aqui, sendo o herói que você é. - aproxima-se de Oliver e põe a mão no peito dele - Não importa as coisas que aconteçam entre nós, os desentendimentos, discussões tolas, você sempre será meu amigo, sempre o meu herói. - dá um sorriso genuíno que é retribuído por Oliver e juntos adentram o prédio de paredes brancas e ambiente estéril.

Oliver ainda não tinha tido tempo para parar e racionalizar todos os acontecimentos, e como Felicity disse, _está tudo uma bagunça_ , ele queria que tudo fosse mais simples, que ele nunca tivesse se apaixonado por Felicity, ou que nunca tivesse ido atrás de Laurel, no fim ele até poderia dizer que o causador da própria dor é ele mesmo. Ele poderia ter sido um amigo melhor, Tommy precisou dele, porém ele estava tão envolvido como o Vigilante que se esqueceu de todos a sua volta.

Como o Vigilante ele ainda não concluiu sua missão e assim como o Oliver Queen, há um longo caminho a percorrer, feridas a serem cicatrizadas, amizades a serem reconstruídas e o próprio coração a ser reparado.

* * *

\- Senhor Merlyn. - o homem alto e calvo, de lábios finos e nariz longo se faz presente chamando a atenção do grupo - Carl Dixon, responsável pelo seu filho. - estende a mão para Malcolm em cumprimento.

\- Como ele está doutor? - o homem pergunta apreensivo.

\- Instável, infelizmente... - para dando espaço a Felicity que não se contém e agarra-se a Oliver chorando - As próximas quarenta e oitos horas são cruciais, estaremos nesse tempo monitorando sua reação e só depois poderei garantir qualquer coisa. - continua observando a reação dos presentes a sua frente - No momento posso dizer que seu filho teve muita sorte, por pouco não foi atingido no coração. - completa a frase sendo seguido por várias arfadas de ar, Diggle faz uma careta, Felicity e Laurel soltam pequenos gemidos, Oliver permanece impassível, mas não menos preocupado e Malcolm prende a respiração.

\- Meu pai disse que pegaram o atirador, ele disse que é profissional não teria como errar. - Laurel relata confusa.

\- E não errou, não tecnicamente - apressa-se a explicar - Thomas tem o que chamamos de _Situs Inversus Solitus_ , mais conhecida como dextrocardia, é uma anomalia em que o coração está virado para o lado direito do corpo, graças a isso ele não está morto, além do fato de não ter atingido o pulmão, o que poderia ser fatal também, no entanto o projétil perfurou uma área muito próxima ao coração e ele perdeu muito sangue.

\- Eu posso vê-lo? - Malcolm indaga um pouco confuso com tudo o que o médico acabara de dizer e ele sente a necessidade de ver o filho para ter certeza que ainda está vivo.

\- Permitirei que o veja, mas seja breve, no momento ele está na unidade de terapia intensiva e sob efeito anestésico. - Malcolm assente e faz menção de acompanhar Carl, mas para ao lembrar-se de Felicity - Doutor - chama a atenção do outro - A senhorita Smoak é namorada dele e acredito que queira vê-lo também. - o médico o encara ponderando o pedido e olha para Felicity e seu nariz rubro, suspirando ele concorda com um aceno - Pode ir primeiro - Malcolm diz consternado, a pequena loira o deixou sensibilizado.

\- O senhor tem certeza? - pergunta, mas em seu intimo implorando para que ele diga sim.

\- Tenho certeza, além do mais - olha-a de cima a baixo - você precisa limpar toda essa sujeira e não creio que vá fazer isso até que o veja - ela acena violentamente com a cabeça e ele quase sorrir - vá, estamos em um hospital menina, já deveria ter se limpado. - diz de forma autoritária e Felicity franze o cenho para o homem.

 _Que sujeito._ Ela pensa. Um homem de muitas faces. Tão diferente do filho, sorridente, meigo, apaixonado, _quente._ Por um momento ele lhe pareceu verdadeiramente preocupado com o filho, por um momento foi o pai que Tommy merece. Ela até pensou que pai e filho poderiam se entender quando passassem por esta tormenta. Agora, ela dúvida muito que isso possa acontecer tão cedo e decide jogar para um canto qualquer de sua mente esses pensamentos, neste momento ela só quer pensar em Tommy. Ele não pode deixá-la. Ela não pode perdê-lo também.


	10. Chapter 10

Dias atribulados se seguiram, mas aqui estou, boa leitura.

* * *

As quarenta e oito horas haviam passado e o estado clínico de Tommy não havia tido alterações. Os sedativos passaram a ser ministrados em menores quantidades, apenas o suficiente para que ele não sentisse dor.

Foram quarenta e oito horas de tensão para Felicity e por vezes foi preciso que Oliver, Diggle e até mesmo Thea, que após o choque inicial exaltou-se por não ter sido informada de imediato ao acontecido e quis bater em Oliver, obrigassem-na a ir para casa e descansar, seu estado era de preocupação e estavam com medo que ela acabasse doente por não dormir ou alimentar-se corretamente.

Olhando-o pela parede de vidro que separa o quarto para que os enfermos não corressem risco de contrair alguma bactéria ou vírus por meio de algum visitante, Felicity contempla o namorado, que se não fossem as máquinas ligadas a seu corpo por meio de diversos fios e o curativo no lado esquerdo do peito ela diria que ele está apenas em profundo sono, o tórax subindo e descendo ritmicamente, sem esforço. Fechando os olhos ela faz uma prece silenciosa, com um único pedido, que Tommy volte para ela. Volta a abri-los e sente o ar preso em seus pulmões ao vê-lo de olhos abertos, em fim, Deus a ouviu.

* * *

Sua garganta está seca e seu corpo pesado, ele tenta se mover, mas além de sentir os músculos rijos ele sente a dor aguda em seu peito que o faz retrair todo o corpo. Ouve o som de passos se sobressair sobre o bip que parece distante, porém irritante. Movendo os olhos freneticamente de um lado ao outro ele tenta situar-se, não consegue ver nada além do teto branco. O irritante bip para e alguém se põe a sua frente.

\- Água. - ele pede, a sede rasgando a sua garganta.

\- Senhor Merlyn. - o som da voz é distante - Senhor Merlyn?

\- Água. - pede mais uma vez, o dono da voz parece não ouvi-lo e com rapidez abre ainda mais seus olhos e ele é ofuscado por uma luz branca que faz suas pupilas dilatarem.

O homem satisfeito acena e afasta-se, ele ouve vozes abafadas e sons de passos afastando-se, deixando-o irritado, a garganta agora muito mais seca e ele pigarreia a fim de afastar a sensação de secura. Poucos minutos depois novos passos são ouvidos e alguém goteja o líquido morno em seus lábios aliviando a secura na boca, mas não totalmente e muito menos a garganta.

\- Água. - pede novamente, irritado por não lhe ouvirem e ele ter que ficar repetindo seu desejo.

\- O senhor precisa ser submetido há novos exames e avaliações médicas antes que possamos permitir que ingira qualquer coisa. - a voz feminina é gentil e agora ele parece ouvir melhor, pois o som não parece mais tão distante.

\- Eu estou bem, só preciso de água e... - memórias surgem em sua mente, a dor aguda em seu peito, o líquido vermelho e quente molhando sua camisa, o rosto assustado de Felicity - Felicity. - pede alarmado - Como está Felicity?

\- Senhorita Felicity está bem e aposto que aliviada porque o senhor acordou. - ela responde de forma casual e inspeciona o soro.

\- Onde ela está? - tenta manter a calma quando novamente lembra-se de ter visto o pânico no rosto da namorada antes de perder a consciência.

\- Está lá fora, ansiosa para vê-lo - ela responde e se move para o outro lado do quarto quando duas outras pessoas entram no cômodo - agora vamos removê-lo para que possamos fazer novos exames e avaliá-lo, depois quem sabe possa mudar para um apartamento onde possa receber visitas. - resignado ele assente.

* * *

O alivio tomou conta de todo seu ser após o doutor Dixon avaliar os resultados como estáveis e favoráveis. A recuperação será lenta, dada à gravidade do ferimento, porém com os cuidados necessários não haverá qualquer sequela. Após a bateria de exames o cansaço o abateu e acabou caindo em sonolência. Neste momento Felicity e Malcolm estão a velar o seu sono, Felicity ainda achando que não é uma boa ideia o Merlyn mais velho estar no quarto na hora que ele acordar, com a situação entre os dois ainda tensa ele pode não reagir bem.

\- Felicity. - tirando os olhos do tablet ela encontra o par de olhos azuis intensos a encarando, levanta-se rápido ela aproxima-se da cama.

\- Tommy. - os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas por cair, ela sorrir e com as duas mãos pega a dele - Você acordou amor. - sussurra e ele sorrir com suas palavras, sentindo o bem estar ao ouvi-la o chamar de amor - Como está se sentindo? Precisa de alguma coisa? Posso chamar uma enfermeira ou o médico. - fala rápido e ele sabe que está nervosa.

\- Eu estou bem, que bom que está aqui. - ela acena e logo tem a atenção voltada para a outra extremidade da cama, ele segue seu olhar e encontra o pai, em pé, observando-os, a expressão ilegível no rosto.

\- Olá Thomas. - surpreende-se ao notar o tom emocionado na voz do pai e de imediato retorna o olha a Felicity que continua a seu lado, levemente tensa, ele aperta sua mão em sinal de que está tudo bem.

\- Pai. - cumprimenta sem emoção na voz, ele não consegue distinguir a rajada de sentimentos, está feliz com a presença de Malcolm, porém uma parte de si ainda sente mágoa por todas as desavenças, pela forma que o pai o tratou, não só quando o tirou do conforto, mas a indiferença para com ele à vida toda, ele ama Malcolm, como todo filho deve amar o pai e não tem dúvidas que Malcolm também o ama, mas o rancor ainda está lá, as palavras ditas e não ditas ainda pairam no ar tornando o ambiente obscuro.

\- Eu vou deixá-los à vontade. - Felicity deposita um breve beijo em seus lábios e encara Malcolm por um momento antes de sair.

Em um longo tempo ambos se encaram nervosos. Malcolm por fim quebra o silêncio - Você precisa de repouso, não deve sofrer estresse e talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia minha presença aqui.

\- O quê? - novamente é pego de surpresa, Malcolm sendo condescende, uma novidade para ele.

\- Você não deve me querer aqui.

\- Eu estaria ainda mais magoado se não estivesse. - admite e consegue ver admiração nos olhos do pai - Você ainda é meu pai e eu ainda te amo.

\- Essa menina acrescentou muito em sua vida hem. - replica, e ele pensa que talvez seu pai nunca mude, que ele nunca voltará a ter o pai amoroso de antes da morte de sua mãe.

\- Posso afirmar que Felicity tem uma grande parcela de participação em meu atual modo de enxergar a vida, mas você também me mostrou, de forma dura devo acrescentar, que eu precisava de um choque de realidade. - empurrando as palavras para cima de Malcolm ele testa as emoções do mesmo.

\- Isso significa uma trégua? - o Merlyn mais velho levanta a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

\- Podemos tentar. - dá de ombros.

* * *

\- Ela aqui de novo. - Felicity bufa ao ver Laurel em pé conversando com Oliver.

\- Desculpa Felicity, ela não parava de me ligar para saber sobre Tommy, eu acabei contando que ele acordou. - Thea revela resignada. As duas mulheres haviam se dirigido até o café próximo ao hospital.

\- Está tudo bem, mas eu não gosto dela aqui. - a loira diz desconfiada.

\- Oliver também não, é por isso que ela estava me enchendo, aparentemente Oliver parou de responder suas ligações. - as duas permanecem paradas a certa distância do casal, Oliver está com uma feição séria enquanto diz algo a morena - Mas infelizmente não podemos negá-la informações, apesar de todos os pesares, Oliver, Tommy e Laurel cresceram juntos, e sempre foram amigos, acredito que ela verdadeiramente esteja preocupada. - Felicity faz uma careta e segue até a dupla.

\- Ah, Felicity. - Oliver profere desconcertado com a chegada da loira.

\- Senhorita Lance. - ela cumprimenta a morena de forma fria, Laurel a encara e ela força um sorriso avaliando a morena que não demonstra qualquer emoção.

\- Senhorita Smoak. Eu apenas queria ter certeza que Tommy está bem.

\- Acredito que o senhor Queen já tenha lhe passado todas as informações que deseja saber, mas você não precisava vir até aqui para manter-se informada. - as duas se afrontam, olhares firmes, e Oliver se põe em posição a fim de evitar uma briga desnecessária.

\- Tommy é meu amigo, é o mínimo que eu deveria fazer. - responde. A entonação na voz se agravando e Felicity ri desdenhosa.

\- Eu conheço todos os amigos do meu namorado e não me lembro de ver seu nome na lista. - despeja irônica - Você já fez o bastante por ele, mas você precisa saber a hora de se retirar. - Laurel abre a boca para rebater, mas é cortada por Oliver.

\- Não vamos entrar em uma discussão aqui, tudo o que Tommy menos precisa nesse momento é de desgaste emocional. - olha de uma a outra - Laurel - aponta a saída – por favor, se Tommy quiser entrar em contato, ele irá. - irritada a morena olha com desdém os três a sua frente e se vai.

* * *

\- Ei cara. - Oliver cumprimenta o moreno ao adentrar no quarto, Thea e Felicity cada uma em um lado da cama e ele respira aliviado ao notar a coloração no rosto do amigo que até o dia anterior estava pálido - Como está se sentindo?

\- Cansado de todos me fazerem a mesma pergunta. - ele responde brincalhão.

\- Bem, parece que além da cor, o humor também voltou.

\- Eu queria que a teimosia não tivesse voltado. - Felicity reclama - Eu já disse que ele deve permanecer quieto e falar o menos possível, mas ele não obedece.

\- E eu já disse que estou me sentindo bem. - ele rebate rolando os olhos.

\- Todo o cuidado é pouco Thomas. - Oliver diz sério.

\- Eu sei, e tenho certeza que Felicity não vai me deixar esquecer isso.

\- Não mesmo, estou mantendo os dois olhos no senhor.

\- Isso significa que eu vou ter uma enfermeira vinte e quatro horas exclusivamente para mim? - ele lança um sorriso malicioso para ela e é ela quem não consegue evitar o rolar de olhos dessa vez, porém responde alegre.

\- Vinte e quatro horas Merlyn. - e os dois se encaram esquecendo-se dos amigos no quarto.

\- Ih maninho, estamos sobrando aqui. - Thea quebra o clima e Felicity desviar olhar para a morena, envergonhada.

\- Relaxa Thea, lembre-se, sem emoções fortes, ou seja, nada de amassos ou sex... – Tommy inicia e de imediato Felicity o interrompe.

\- Nem pense em terminar a frase Merlyn. - Felicity exclama assustada e envergonhada não conseguindo dirigir o olhar a Oliver que tenta parecer imparcial, no entanto, o corpo tenso denuncia seu incomodo.

\- É melhor irmos Speedy, o horário de visitas está acabando.

\- Claro, claro. - Thea entra em acordo, ela mesma desconfortável - Felicity. - despede-se abraçando a nova amiga - Se cuida garotão. - beija o rosto de Tommy.

\- Nos vemos amanhã. - Oliver diz a Tommy com a mão em seu ombro - E como Thea disse, se cuida. - despede-se de Felicity e sai seguindo Thea que já o espera do lado de fora.

\- Você não tem jeito. - Felicity repreende e ele rir maldoso.

\- Mas foi engraçada a cara do Oliver. - alarga a boca em um sorriso e Felicity arregala os olhos.

\- Eu não acredito! Thomas Merlyn, você fez de propósito. - ela tenta manter-se séria, mas acaba rindo com ele.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Casa. - Tommy comemora ao entrar no apartamento e joga a mochila que carrega no obro direito no chão - Eu juro que se eu tivesse que ficar um dia a mais naquele hospital eu teria fugido. - senta-se no sofá e Felicity rola os olhos com o exagero dele.

\- Quem ouve parece que estava em uma prisão. - senta-se junto a ele e se apoia em seu lado bom, deitando a cabeça na curva do pescoço e ele passa o braço ao redor dela.

\- Foram três semanas Felicity, três semanas comendo gelatina. - diz exasperado.

\- Ah! Então todo esse drama é por causa da gelatina? - aconchega-se ainda mais a ele, passa um braço pela cintura dele e tenta suprimir um bocejo, a verdade é que ela também estava cansada do hospital, foram três semanas de desconforto e preocupação com uma possível infecção no local de entrada da bala.

\- E o desconforto, e o cheiro de remédios e toda aquela gente nos vigiando - abaixa o tom de voz - nós ainda não tivemos um beijo decente nessas últimas semanas. - sussurra no ouvido dela e beija o local. Com cuidado ele se move, ficando face a face com Felicity, acaricia o rosto dela com o polegar fitando-a com amor - Estou com saudades da minha namorada. - beija-a. O beijo é lento, apenas seus lábios se tocando, acariciando, sentindo a textura um do outro, transmitindo toda a paixão contida e o carinho que sentem.

Tommy cessa o beijo e sem cerimonia levanta-se - Uma semana Felicity. - com o indicador em riste ele adverte - Uma semana. - e segue para a cozinha deixando Felicity perplexa e levemente corada ao lembrar-se de Tommy a envergonhando ao perguntar ao médico quando ele poderia voltar a fazer sexo. Recompondo-se ela vai atrás dele.

* * *

\- Uou! Estamos precisando renovar o estoque. - Tommy diz ao abrir a geladeira e encontrá-la praticamente vazia. Pega uma garrafa com água e enche o copo.

\- E ir à lavanderia, fazer uma faxina - ela diz olhando ao redor do cômodo - ir à farmácia, já que certa pessoa tinha muita pressa de chegar em casa. - olha diretamente para Tommy que a encara por sobre o copo.

\- Tá, eu assumo meu erro. - põe o copo sobre a mesa e aproxima-se dela - Eu precisava chegar em casa logo e tomar um banho para tirar esse cheiro de hospital de mim. - cheira a própria camisa.

\- E por que o senhor ainda não foi tomar esse banho? - cruza os braços e arqueia a sobrancelha.

\- Eu me distraí. - enlaça-a pela cintura e escova um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte. - sai de dentro dos braços de Tommy - Você vai tomar esse banho e eu vou à farmácia e na volta passo no chinês aqui perto e trago nosso jantar.

\- Sim senhora. - ele brinca batendo continência.

* * *

Quase duas horas depois Felicity retorna. Deixando as caixas com _Dan Dan Mian_ no balcão da cozinha ela segue para o quarto de Tommy com a sacola de remédios em mãos. Estranha não o encontrar.

\- Talvez? - conjectura consigo mesma e segue para o próprio quarto, sorrir ao vê-lo confortavelmente deitado na cama, vestido apenas em uma bermuda cáqui, o curativo branco destacando-se em seu tórax nu.

Sem querer acordá-lo ela encaminha-se para o banheiro, guarda os remédios no armário e decide tomar um banho.

Depois de meia hora ela está engatinhando na cama, de banho tomado e vários minutos embaixo do chuveiro a fim de relaxar os músculos, sente as pálpebras pesarem e resolve tomar um cochilo. Colando seu corpo ao dele, traça as fronteiras do curativo sobre a pele quente, estremecendo ao pensar que poderia tê-lo perdido, suspirando desce a mão ao abdômen firme no mesmo instante em que cai em sono profundo.

* * *

Três horas depois, após acordarem sobressaltados por terem dormido tanto, Felicity e Tommy estão sentados no chão da sala, as embalagens de _Dan Dan Mian_ espalhadas pela mesa de centro, Felicity vez ou outra observa Tommy com curiosidade.

\- Ok! - ele diz colocando a embalagem que tem em mãos na mesa - Vai, pode perguntar. - instiga acenando com a mão.

Abandonando a própria comida, ela o olha com cautela - Eu só estava curiosa sobre sua conversa com o senhor Merlyn. - ela profere não tendo certeza se ele está disposto a entrar no assunto.

Suspirando, ele se desloca para o outro lado da mesa, ficando ao lado dela - Ele me fez uma proposta - segura a mão dela e desvia o olhar para a embalagem com estampa xadrez relembrando a conversa que tivera com o pai algumas horas antes de ser liberado pelo médico - duas na verdade. - volta a olhar para Felicity que o encara, a boca rosada levemente aberta - Ele quer que eu volte para a empresa.

\- Oh! - Felicity exclama surpresa - E a outra proposta?

\- Ele quer que eu volte para cara. - ele a encara esperando uma reação.

Felicity se move desconfortável, ficando mais ereta, afasta-se momentaneamente dele - Qual foi sua resposta? - mesmo sabendo que ele não ficaria para sempre em seu apartamento, ela sente a tristeza a abater.

\- Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de recusar uma boa oferta de emprego Felicity, além do mais é uma chance de voltar a me aproximar de meu pai. - ela meneia a cabeça assentindo e Tommy a puxa para ele novamente, abraçando-a e beijando a cabeça dourada - Eu não vou voltar para a casa do Malcolm. - acaricia o braço nu da namorada - Aquela não é mais a minha casa. - ele fecha os olhos por um momento medindo as próximas palavras - Mas, eu estive pensando...

\- Que você precisa de seu próprio lugar, do seu espaço. - Felicity completa sabendo que é disso que ele precisa.

\- Eu nunca vou esquecer o que você fez por mim Felicity, não só por que agora eu tenho você como minha namorada e amiga - fala baixo, quase um sussurro - mas por que você me estendeu a mão no momento em que eu mais precisei, mesmo sem me conhecer, porém, eu preciso reconstruir minha vida, não é questão de ter um espaço, é ter autonomia, me tornar o homem que todos esperam que eu seja, com responsabilidades. - ela fica de joelhos e de frente pra ele.

\- Eu sei. - afaga o rosto de forma terna - Pra mim você já se tornou esse homem e entendo que está na hora de mostrar ao mundo o novo Thomas Merlyn. - roça os lábios nos dele.

Antes que ela se afaste, Tommy aprofunda o beijo, leva uma mão ao rosto dela e a outra a cintura, puxando-a para seu colo. Com cuidado Felicity monta-o, evitando por pressão sobre o peito machucado, as duas mãos enterradas nos cabelos negros.

\- Você é meu lar agora. - ele murmura e leva os lábios ao pescoço esguio, beijando e mordendo a pele macia.

\- Tommy. - ela geme de olhos fechados ao sentir a pressão da mão dele sobre um seio.

Sem conseguir tomar controle sobre as próprias ações Tommy move rapidamente o braço esquerdo para baixo, o movimento brusco fazendo-o lamentar de dor - Porra. - rosna baixo e Felicity afasta-se preocupada.

\- Que foi? O machuquei? - ela sai de cima dele.

\- Ei, ei - ele a segura pela mão - está tudo bem. Eu é que me precipitei. - admite constrangido - Desculpe. - pede desanimado.

\- Awn meu amor. - profere de forma manhosa enquanto cobre o rosto dele com as duas mãos - Não se preocupe, teremos muito tempo para isso. - beija-o na bochecha e levanta-se - Vem, hora de descansar. - estende a mão para ele.

* * *

\- Merd...

\- Thomas Merlyn. - Felicity que está sentada em uma das cadeiras de espera adverte Tommy, em pé a sua frente enquanto ele resmunga baixo olhando para uma de suas camisetas manchadas em tom de azul em sua mão.

Ele olha para o lado e encontra um garotinho de grandes olhos cinza olhando-o com curiosidade - E... Eu, isso não é pra mim Felicity. - ele suspira cansado ao passo que retira outras peças de roupas manchadas, pegando uma jaqueta jeans azul-escuro - Aqui está a maldi... - é cortado por Felicity que solta um assovio e indica o menino que continua a observar Tommy - Você me disse que eu deveria separar as de cor das brancas - senta-se ao lado dela, o cesto com as roupas manchadas em mãos - e foi o que eu fiz.

\- Eu também disse que deveria separar os jeans. - ela dá-lhe um olhar de repreensão.

\- Zzzsss, eu deveria ter levado à Glória para lavar pra mim. - murmura envergonhado, a orelhas ficando vermelhas.

\- E o trato de que de agora em diante não dependeria de mais ninguém? - pergunta pondo as mãos na cintura.

\- Eu abro uma exceção para minhas roupas - pega uma peça elevando ao ar - e agora como vou retirar essas manchas. - faz biquinho.

\- Não se preocupe a super Felicity aqui tem a solução de seus problemas. - ela brinca e lhe dá um beijo.

\- _Pouca vergonha, este é um lugar cheio de crianças. -_ separam-se ao ouvirem uma voz rouca lhes censurando. Tommy olha ao redor e sorrir aliviado por não encontrar mais o menino. Felicity solta um riso abafado pelas mãos.

\- Vamos, temos que fazer isso em casa.

\- Huumm, em casa, adorei a ideia. - ele dá um meio sorriso malicioso.

\- Bobo, eu estou falando das roupas, as manchas. - ela pega os próprios cesto com roupas e se volta para a saída com Tommy e suas roupas em seu encalço.

* * *

\- Ok, agora é só deixar agir por alguns minutos e pronto, remoção completa das manchas. - Felicity explica a Tommy após colocar algumas peças de roupas que ainda contém resquícios de tinta em uma vasilha com água e ácido acético.

\- Meu Deus mulher você é perfeita. - Tommy exclama exultante e a beija, as duas mãos sobre o rosto dela.

\- Eu sei. - ela concorda convencida e se desvencilha dele indo até a mesa - Veja o que eu encontrei - ela pega uma folha de jornal - Achei jogado em uma cadeira na lavanderia. - explica ao notar a interrogação em seu olhar - Mas o que quero mostrar é isso. - aponta para os classificados e ele inclina a cabeça para melhor visualizar o ponto em que ela indica - O que acha? Dois quartos, um preço razoável e fica na área central.

\- Vale a pena fazer uma visita, mas você sabe - profere ao mesmo tempo em que se volta para verificar suas roupas - ainda temos um tempo para isso. - completa estando de costas para Felicity.

\- Tem razão, mas você não pode adiar por mais tempo, não é fácil encontrar apartamento bom, barato e acessível.

\- Alguém está com pressa de ver livre de mim. - pronuncia aborrecido, sem olhar para Felicity.

\- Não, é claro que não. - o abraça por trás - Eu amo ter você aqui - inclina metade do corpo para olhá-lo de frente - porém, eu pensei muito sobre isso e penso que você está certo, precisa mostrar sua independência - morde os lábios - além do mais, vai ser bom, para nós dois, não é saudável tanta dependência - ela se enfia entre ele e o balcão – acredite, eu tenho experiência em relacionamentos dependentes e também nós vamos poder fazer coisas normais de namorados, marcar um encontro - corre as mãos por sobre o peito dele – fazer uma visita e ficar até mais tarde. - lança um sorriso apaixonado para ele.

\- É? - a olha profundamente nos olhos e recebe um aceno de concordância.

Antecipando o próximo movimento do namorado, Felicity avança beijando-o com ardor, as mãos agora envolvendo o pescoço dele, apertando e acariciando ao mesmo tempo. As mãos de Tommy deslizando pela cintura fina, tocando o espaço descoberto fazendo-a estremecer com o contato. Enterrando os lábios no pescoço dela, ele brinca, mordiscando e lambendo a carne, deixando um rastro velho e sensível desce pela clavícula parando sobre a borda da camiseta que cobre os seios que há semanas ele não tem o prazer de apreciar. Dando leves beijos sobre a área ele se recompõe.

\- Quatro dias. - adverte e volta a se ocupar com as peças de roupa, deixando Felicity surpresa com sua atitude.

* * *

Cinco dias haviam se passado, Tommy já havia retirado o curativo e foi liberado para o trabalho. Com Oliver, decidiu passar a gerência da Verdant para Thea e voltou a trabalhar com o pai que o recebeu de braços abertos e satisfeito. Assim, como ele Felicity voltou ao trabalho e a jornada noturna junto a Oliver e Diggle.

Na madrugada ela vagueia pelo apartamento em silêncio, segue direto para um banho. Parada, ao final da cama, após o banho, ela admira o moreno, a luz da cidade que entra pela janela iluminando-o parcialmente. A saudade a corroendo, depois de semanas de recuperação, ambos voltaram à cansativa rotina de trabalho, passara-se apenas um dia e eles ainda não tinham tido tempo para os dois. Sobe na cama rola para o lado até encostar-se no corpo quente, aspirando o perfume da loção mesclado ao cheiro natural do namorado, deixando todo o cansaço ir embora ela se deixa levar pelo sono.

Ela acorda com uma mão se insinuando entre suas coxas, sem abrir os olhos, ela aprecia a sensação de prazer que o toque lhe proporciona. Massageando suavemente a área, Tommy desliza a mão, subindo até o quadril da loira, apertando, puxando-a e pressionando-a contra si. Sentindo sua dureza ela abre os olhos, ele está fitando-a, os olhos azuis mais escuros, nublados pelo desejo.

\- Linda. - ele sussurra antes de beijá-la com intensidade.

Com movimentos cuidadosos ambos exploram os corpos ainda parcialmente cobertos. Por um instante Felicity admira a pequena cicatriz traçando com o dedo o local, deposita um beijo, uma gota rola por sua face parando no canto de sua boca. Tommy retira uma mexa de cabelos que lhe cobre o rosto e passa o polegar traçando o caminho marcado pela lágrima.

\- Está tudo bem. - beija-a a bochecha - Já passou. - beija os lábios lentamente, sentindo o resquício de sal deixado pelo líquido quente - Eu te amo. - murmura. Sua boca ainda fazendo contato com a dela, antes que ela possa falar qualquer coisa ele volta a beijá-la com ardor, sua língua forçando passagem por entre os dentes, iniciando um duelo explosivo de desejo e paixão com a dela.

Devorando-a com impetuosidade suas mãos passeiam pelo corpo, agora nu dela, marcando cada parte sensível, recebendo gemidos e toques ansiosos de volta. Depois de semanas sem seus toques, seu corpo, seu amor ele mergulha dentro dela, deleitando-se com o aperto em volta de si. Afundando cada vez mais forte e mais fundo, o alívio por estar em seus braços novamente o acomete e ele suspira de prazer. Mantendo o contato visual, regozija-se, admirando-a, os lábios entreabertos, olhos semicerrados, a respiração ofegante, uma visão do paraíso, seu paraíso particular. Sentindo sua cavidade apertar cada vez mais em torno de seu membro ele não tem certeza se pode esperar mais e chega ao limite ao mesmo tempo em que ela. Permanecendo dentro dela ele a aperta contra seu corpo, sentido o descompasso de seus corações, ambos no mesmo ritmo. Ela está mole em seus braços, seu próprio corpo está fraco, a fraqueza pós-sexo induzindo-o ao sono. Ele não ouve quando ela finalmente responde que também o ama.


	12. Chapter 12

Uou, último capítulo, espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena história _._

* * *

 _Dois meses depois_

Com passos rápidos ela entra na sala escura. Já passa das oito da noite e ela está exausta, implorando por uma boa noite de sono. Procura o interruptor e puxa a chave ligando as luzes de fundo deixando a sala parcialmente iluminada. Seguindo em direção à última fileira de armários ela caminha lentamente, o ambiente austero dando-lhe calafrios. Apertando as pastas entre os braços e o peito ela apressa o passo. Para em frente ao armário desejado e abre-o, guarda as pastas e quando está prestes a fechá-lo ouve sons de passos, alarmada ela pega as pastas novamente e de forma rápida esconde-se no final da fileira, entre os armários e a parede, em posição de ataque ela espera o intruso aproximar-se. _Seja quem for, não vai sair sem lutar_. Seus pensamentos estão a mil e ela está pronta para o ataque.

O coração cada vez mais acelerado ela tenta enxergar pelo corredor escuro, não há ninguém, os sons cessaram e tudo que ela pode ouvir é a própria respiração. Ela olha novamente o corredor. Nada! Ao voltar à posição anterior não consegue conter o grito. O intruso está bem ao seu lado. Ele tenta tocá-la, mas ela afasta-se rápido, o susto fazendo-a enxergar embaçado.

\- Felicity! - ele tenta tocá-la novamente - Calma sou eu amor. - a voz gentil e conhecida fazendo-a acalmar-se novamente, apenas por breves seguros, a raiva tomando conta de si.

\- Cretino, cachorro - ela bate no peito do namorado - quer me matar de susto. - diz exasperada e ele começa a gargalhar irritando-a ainda mais.

\- Isso não teve graça Thomas Merlyn. - completa indignada. - parando de rir ele a encara.

\- Desculpa. Eu juro que não foi intencional. - profere com um meio sorriso.

\- O que você faz aqui? - pergunta ainda um pouco irritada.

\- Eu estava entrando no prédio quando te vi vir nessa direção e te segui. - explica mais sério.

\- Não aqui em baixo - ela rola os olhos zombando - aqui na empresa.

Ele aproxima-se dela e a puxa pela cintura - Vim buscar a minha namorada - diz manhoso aproximando o rosto do dela - nas últimas semanas ela tem trabalhado demais - dá um beijo no pescoço seguido de uma leve mordida - achei que hoje ela poderia abrir uma exceção e ir pra casa mais cedo. - beija o lóbulo da orelha e Felicity solta um gemido baixo.

\- Hummm! Seria muito bom - solta um novo gemido ao sentir-se ser puxada para ainda mais próxima do corpo dele e as carícias em seu pescoço aumentarem - Com as atividades do Vigilante, Oliver tem dado pouca atenção à empresa nas últimas semanas, preci... - é cortada quando ele a beija, um beijo lento, porém cheio de malícia, as mãos dele, uma de cada lado de seu corpo, os polegares pressionando os seios - precisamos compensar o tempo perdido. - conclui quando ele abandona sua boca e leva os lábios em direção ao decote da blusa - Tommy? - sussurra entre gemidos.

\- Humm? - responde concentrado nos montes parcialmente descobertos.

\- O que está fazendo? Alguém pode nos ouvir ou nos ver. - morde o lábio inferior quando sente uma mão subir a saia e invadir sua calcinha.

\- Então vamos fazer baixinho. - reivindica a boca dela para si em um beijo mais rápido e selvagem. Os dedos massageando o ponto sensível de seu sexo deixando-a molhada - Tapa a boca. - ele diz autoritário e abaixa-se, abaixa a calcinha e inicia uma seção de beijos e lambidas. Com a mão sobre a boca Felicity tenta conter os gemidos que estão cada vez mais altos à medida que ele investe ora com a língua, ora com os dedos dentro dela. Com a outra mão ela o segura pelos cabelos, forçando-o ainda mais a entrar entre sua saia. As sensações que as carícias causam-lhe a levam a um estado letárgico, em pouco tempo ela sente a dor aguda e gostosa chegar ao seu baixo ventre e seguir caminho ao meio de suas pernas, sem conseguir conter-se ela deixa escapar um pequeno grito quando chega ao clímax do prazer.

Tommy levanta e antes que ela possa se recompor, ele a está beijando e friccionando o membro pulsante ainda coberto em seu sexo. Rápido ele desafivela o cinto e abre o botão e o zíper da calça, libertando seu pênis do aperto da boxer. Ele guia o membro até a entrada molhada da loira e começa a brincar com movimentos de sobe desce em sua entrada.

\- Tommy, preservativos. - ela recobra a consciência e tenta afastá-lo.

\- O quê? - ele está confuso.

\- Preservativos.

\- Nós nunca usamos antes, eu pensei que... Que tomasse pílulas.

\- E eu tomo - ela olha-o penalizada pelas próximas palavras - estou mudando o anticoncepcional e não podemos pelas próximas três semanas arriscar a fazer sem preservativos. - ela encolhe os ombros em desculpas.

Ele abre e fecha os olhos rapidamente, olha para baixo e depois para ela descontente. _Foda, ela poderia ter avisado antes de me deixar começar._ Pensa consigo mesmo.

\- Tommy. - ela chama com a voz melosa - Está chateado? - ele olha novamente para seu amigo e suspirando tenta reprimir o desejo.

\- Eu entendo. - diz resignado e começa a subir a calça.

\- Espera. - ela põe a mão sobre a dele e morde o lábio quando ele a olha.

\- Felicity. - inala profundamente - Não precisa. - ela o encara por alguns instantes, ainda com a necessidade dele, de senti-lo dentro dela.

\- Que se danem os preservativos. - o beija com força e sobe uma perna enrolando-a na cintura de Tommy que sem cerimonia se enterra dentro dela.

Com movimentos rápidos e profundos ele entra e sai, seus corpos se chocando, sua pélvis friccionando o clitóris lhe proporcionando ainda mais prazer. Os gemidos de ambos sendo substituídos por palavras desconexas e maliciosas. O prazer de estarem conectados, o despudor e o risco de serem pegos aumentando a adrenalina e o desejo.

Sentindo-a apertar-se cada vez mais em tornos de si ele aumenta a força das estocadas até senti-la contrair-se e ele sente o aperto ao redor de si ficando mais próximo do próprio orgasmo e ele precisa de forças para sair de dentro dela antes que se liberte totalmente, cansado, suado e com o corpo tremendo ele observa o líquido branco se espalhar pelo chão da sala. Após se recuperar ele direcionar o olhar a Felicity que também está olhando para o chão.

\- As faxineiras vão ter muito assunto para comentar amanhã. - ele profere baixo, Felicity puxa os lábios em uma careta, ainda fora do ar ela começa a organizar as próprias roupas.

\- Que loucura. - está desorientada, ainda sob o efeito pós-sexo.

\- Está arrependida. - Tommy a abraça, agora devidamente vestidos.

\- Foi perigoso. - envolve os braços sobre os ombros deles - Foi intenso. - da um selinho e encara-o - Eu nunca me arrependo de nossas aventuras - sorrir e ele a acompanha - mas precisamos ter cuidado. - ele acena e abraça inalando profundamente o cheiro dela.

\- Agora não tem como recusar ir pra casa, está cheirando a lavanda e sexo. - ele afasta-se, um sorriso maroto no rosto.

* * *

Dentro de um vestido ombro a ombro, negro de saia godê que vai até quatro dedos acima dos joelhos Felicity encara o loiro de olhos azuis e sua acompanhante igualmente loira, ressurgida dos mortos, bela e sorridente em vestido curto, vermelho decote redondo com vazado no busto, que está ao seu lado. Com um sorriso sem graça ela olha para o bar onde se encontra seu namorado parecendo entediado em uma conversa com o Merlyn mais velho. _Como odeio essas sociais._ Suspira com pesar. A festa, cortesia das empresas Merlyn e Queen em prol das crianças e jovens carentes de Staling City, nada mais que uma fachada a fim de ganhar mais prestígio para os nomes das famílias.

\- Então Felicity, há quanto tempo você e Tommy estão juntos. - a loira dá um modesto sorriso o que faz Felicity relaxar, algo dentro dela diz que a Lance caçula é amável e digna de sua amizade, diferente da irmã.

\- Há pouco mais de três meses. - responde vendo Oliver se mexer desconfortável em sua cadeira, esse ainda um assunto "tabu" para ser discutido na frente de seu amigo, chefe e parceiro.

\- Oh Merlyn, finalmente nosso garotinho criou juízo _Ollie_. - Sara dá um grande sorriso e olha para Oliver que grunhe baixo fazendo a loira olhar intrigada para Felicity e novamente voltar o olhar ao ex-amante para logo em seguida deixar sua curiosidade falar mais alto – Me conta mais, como vocês se conheceram?

Cuidadosa Felicity olha para Oliver que assente silenciosamente. _Bem, pelo menos alguém de quem ele não guarda segredos._ \- Foi após mais uma jornada noturna, quando Tommy ainda gerenciava a boate.

\- Ah claro, Oliver me contou sobre a vida dupla de vocês e o senhor Diggle. - Sara a interrompe e Felicity afirma em um meneio de cabeça - Estou louca para conhecer seu esconderijo, deve ser excitante. - a loira afirma em uma animação exagerada e recebe um olhar interrogativo de Oliver e Felicity.

\- Sim, bem como eu estava dizendo - Felicity continua - nos encontramos casualmente no bar - faz uma pausa observando Oliver - acho que posso dizer que nos tornamos amigos ali. - sorrir displicente e prossegue com seu monólogo, contando a loira alguns de seus momentos com Tommy, deixando de fora detalhes íntimos de sua relação percebendo pela primeira vez que Oliver não estava a par da história por trás de seu relacionamento com o melhor amigo dele, dado a forma como ele se contorcia quando ela mencionava o nome de Tommy ou quando ela falou sobre os domingos de maratona, doces e refrigerantes.

Sara por sua vez parecia realmente interessada e Felicity pode notar em alguns momentos um brilho diferente em seus olhos, não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de orgulho ao perceber que o que ela tem com Tommy, é tudo o que muitas garotas querem, até mesmo Sara com toda aquela pose de mulher independente e que provavelmente é o que ela gostaria de ter com Oliver.

\- Fascinante. - Sara exclama seguido de um pequeno grito após alguns segundos de silêncio confortável o que faz Oliver rolar os olhos.

\- Por Deus mulher, tenha compostura. - ele a recrimina ao mesmo tempo em que Tommy retorna a mesa e olha interrogativamente para Felicity, esta apenas encolhe os ombros achando graça de Oliver.

Oliver lança um olhar fulminante em direção à secretária, ele claramente está insatisfeito com o rumo da conversa percebendo toda a cena feita por Sara que parece estar se divertindo a suas custas, ele não é cego em não perceber, compreendeu seu pequeno jogo a partir do momento que ela constatou seu interesse por Felicity, interesse esse que ele vem a todo custo esmagar. Levantando-se ele pede silenciosamente a Sara uma dança, agradecido por ela não se importar que ele esteja apaixonado por outra e ainda assim estar disposta a ficar com ele. Talvez ela seja sua saída para esse sentimento asfixiante.

* * *

Com um único chute e um baque forte no batente da porta de seu novo apartamento ele a fechou, não se importando que ele só esteja ali há apenas um pouco mais de um mês e foi sua exigência uma porta nova, tudo para sentir mais seguro. Mas ele não se importa no momento, e quem se importaria estando com a mulher linda em seus braços implorando para fazer amor com ele? Não, ele definitivamente não está se importando.

Não depois da noite que ele tivera, das conversas tediosas com seu pai e demais acionistas. Não depois de vê-la dançar com outros homens que não era ele. Não depois de ter passado quase a gala inteira tolerando os olhares de seu melhor amigo para ela. Não, agora ele só quer provar o sabor dela, saber que ela é dele, só dele. Não que ele seja possessivo, mas no mundo tudo tem limites. Esse foi o seu limite.

Antes que ele possa pensar, eles estão em sua cama, ambos nus e ofegantes, Felicity tomando conta da situação estando por cima e só o que ele consegue focar é em suas bochechas coradas, os olhos semicerrados e a boca entreaberta. Seus seios subindo e descendo bem a sua frente e ele se sente no paraíso com a visão magnifica. Ele pensa que nunca teve uma visão melhor. E quando ela o beija ainda por cima dele, suas pélvis se chocando com os movimentos dela agora acompanhados com os dele, ele a sente se apertar ao redor dele deixando-o em êxtase e ele quase chega ao limite do prazer antes dela. Não mais que alguns segundos depois ele a sente estremecer e o corpo retesar-se, sussurrando seu nome em seu ouvido ele se deixa levar pela sensação do corpo dela sobre o dele, do encaixe perfeito e se derrama dentro dela. Acariciando os fios loiros ele deixa um rastro de beijos pelo rosto de Felicity transmitindo toda sua adoração e amor recebendo em troca um sorriso e os braços aconchegantes dela ao deitar-se ao seu lado e o afagar os cabelos até que ambos caiam no sono.

* * *

\- Felicity. - ele grita do lado de fora do apartamento dela - Abra essa porta amor. - _Maldição._ Sussurra para si. Duas semanas, duas malditas semanas que ela o evita o máximo que pode - Vamos Felicity, eu sei que está aí. - ele fala mais baixo - Eu não vou sair daqui até que fale comigo. - em sua voz uma nota de preocupação. Ele não sabe o que está havendo com ela, não brigaram, não se lembra de ter dito ou feito nada que possa tê-la magoado, ela apenas de uma hora para outra começou a evitá-lo e nos pequenos momentos que estiveram juntos ela falou pouco e quando não estava irritada com ele, estava chorosa. Quando ele perguntava o que era ela chorava ainda mais - Felicity. - tenta um pouco mais alto.

Determinado ele encosta-se na parede ao lado da porta, um momento ou outro batendo levemente na porta para que ela saiba que ele ainda está ali. Por mais de dez minutos ele permanece naquela posição incomoda até ouvir passos se aproximarem da porta e o tintilar de chaves na fechadura. Levantando-se rapidamente ele espera que ela abra a porta, mas nada acontece, criando coragem ele gira a maçaneta e adentra o local, já está escuro lá fora e o apartamento encontra-se na penumbra da noite. Acendendo a luz ele a encontra deitada no sofá em posição fetal, abraçada a uma almofada.

\- Felicity. - chama baixo enquanto se aproxima, ela não olha pra ele e ele senta-se, com os pés dela em cima de suas coxas ele a encara, os olhos estão vermelhos e inchados, os cabelos desgrenhados, o rosto por lavar, ela estava chorado. Sem saber o que fazer ele faz a pergunta mais óbvia que possa imaginar - Por que estava chorando amor? - pergunta de forma carinhosa.

Felicity o olha por breves segundos e volta a focar o papel amassado em cima da mesa de centro. Como dizer a ele o que a vinha incomodando há dias? Sua desconfiança? Como dizer que agora é real e que o que eles mais deveriam evitar acabou acontecendo e ela não sabe o que fazer?

Quando ela começou com as desconfianças eram indícios sutis, no inicio ela achou que era apenas uma virose quando ela não conseguiu manter o café da manhã no estômago. E quando ela começou com as mudanças de humor repentinas, ela achou que fosse seu período chegando mais cedo devido a mudança de contraceptivo. Mas quando ele não veio, quando ela passou a se irritar com o cheiro do perfume dele ela começou a desconfiar que a noite em que eles estiveram tão animados após o evento beneficente do pai dele tinha gerado consequências e ela passou a evitá-lo. Ela não sabia como contar a ele suas suspeitas, teve medo da reação dele, do que ele poderia dizer, ou pior que ele a abandonasse e instintivamente ela se afastou ainda mais.

Mas, como tudo no mundo tem um preço a se pagar, esta manhã ela resolver acabar com essa dúvida cruel e bem a sua frente encontra-se a prova dos atos impensados e tudo o que lhe resta é encarar a situação. Sem falar nada ela senta-se, pega o papel amassado e tenta alisa-lo o máximo possível e o entrega.

Sem questioná-la Tommy pega o papel de suas mãos, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela, ele direciona o olhar para o papel.

Por longos minutos Felicity o encara, ele está mudo e suas mãos estão tremendo, ela pode ver pelo papel tremulando em suas mãos e espera, e espera por alguma palavra, qualquer coisa, mas nada sai de sua boca.

\- Tommy? - murmura com a voz embargada pelo choro que ameaça vir.

\- Felicity. Eu... Nós... - ele está sem fala.

Devagar ele volta os olhos para ela entendendo agora seu comportamento, suas mudanças de humor. _Ela provavelmente está com medo que eu a abandone_. Pensa horrorizado. _Mas como eu poderia fazer isso?_ \- Oh Felicity! - exclama penalizado - Um bebê? Nós vamos ter um bebê? - sem perceber ele está sorrindo e ela também - Um bebê. - ele a abraça e retorna o abraça.

\- Sim. Um bebê. - ela sussurra aliviada.


End file.
